If I Never Knew You
by icestarlight
Summary: The Shadowshunters are trying locate Mortmain before it's too late and Tessa is struggle with her feelings about everything, herself, Will, Jem, but soon a new player enters the scene. And what if they can help Tessa about her past and more. Lots of pairs
1. Chapter 1: A Morning Out

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it, this story starts out a couple days later after the funeral for the Shadowhunters, Agatha and Thomas. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own The Infernal Devices, they belong to wonderful writer Cassandra Clare. But I do own the new girl :P**_

_**

* * *

**_"Looks like high and mighty, has landed himself in some trouble." Will grinned, his eyes sparked with amusement.

"Will, what are you carrying on about?" Jem asked.

Tessa followed Will's gaze across the street to see Gabriel Lightwood standing in front of bakery store, but he appeared not to be alone, with him a girl that appeared to be around her age. She was wearing a dark blue dress that seemed to make her hair appear a lot dark then it was, red as rose, which she wore up.

Gabriel and the girl were arguing and with every passing second the colour of Gabriel's face was fading. Whatever he said to the girl, she was not going to put up with it. The girl gave him one last icy glare and then soon disappeared into a store near by leaving Gabriel fuming and speechless.

"He's white as ghost. He reminds me of the ghost of St. Nicholas Adams the third." Spoke Will.

"A ghost?" Tessa stared at Will with udder disbelief.

Jem shook his head, "Do not listen to him, there is no such things as ghost."

Will cocked his eyebrow, "Sure there is, just like there is demon pox."

"How many times have been over this? There is no such thing as demon pox."

Will shrugged his shoulders as went to take a step across the street, in the direction of Gabriel. However, Jem hooked his cane under Will's arm, catching him and pulled him back towards them.

"Please Will, do not infuriate him today. Whatever the girl said put him in his place for now. Let's just get the things that Charlotte asked for and head back to Institute."

Will shrugged his shoulders once more and then headed in the opposite direction. Jem shook his head then turn his gaze. His eyes locked with hers for only a mere second, but that's all it took. Tessa felt her heart stop beating. She didn't know what had gotten into her all of sudden. Jem smiled and nodded his head in the direction of Will indicating that they should follow. Tessa gave a weak smile and walked by his side.

As they started to follow Will, the girl came out of the shop. Tessa, stopped and watched as the girl was going the opposite direction of where Gabriel stood, but unexpectedly the girl locked eyes with hers. A faint smile played across her lips then she went on her way. Tessa, shook her head and saw that Jem was staring at her with curious eyes. Tessa caught up with him and they continued on their way. As they walked, something tugged inside her. There was something about that girl that seemed familiar, she could not place it though, but yes there was something familiar that was certain.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you guys think so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked

_**Author's Note: I was hoping to get chapter out yesterday, but things got busy. Thanks for the reviews I got so far :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Indernal Devices. But I do own the new girl :P**_

* * *

Tessa sighed as she sat down on the windowsill in the library. The London rain was pouring, causing the city to look grey and cold in the distance. However, the room was filled with warmth as the fire roared in the fireplace behind her. Shadows stretched across the floor and across the walls, the flames licking and dancing. Tessa still couldn't believe how fast the rain had came as they just got through the doors of the Institute this afternoon, after they had bought the things Charlotte need. After that Will had disappeared and no one knew where he went. Jem went to lie down just for a bit and Charlotte went to run a few errands, Henry was downstairs in his lab trying to figure out more about the automatics and as usual Jessamine had locked herself in her room. So Tessa was by herself and for once she didn't know what to do.

She felt the coolness of the window as her forehead leaned against it. Her mind kept replaying the scene that she saw earlier with Gabriel and that girl. Tessa couldn't shake of the feeling that she had seen that girl before, she just seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place her anywhere.

"Tessa, are you alright?"

Tessa glanced up to see Jem standing behind her. He was so quiet that she had not notice him entering the room. His eyes full of concern as he stared at her, he took a seat beside her.

"I'm fine."

Jem was frowning. "Tessa, you seemed distant, distracted. Are you sure you alright?"

Tessa gave a weak smile, that's what she liked about Jem. He was open and honest with her, ever since Charlotte told her that she would like her to stay. Jem had been so wonderful to her. Will on the hand didn't even bother talking to her since that evening in the attic. He would only talk to her if they were in public, but other than that no, he would not ever say a word to her.

Tessa was deciding if she should tell Jem or not what she was feeling about that girl. Suddenly, she felt warm hands on hers – Jem's. His eyes were swimming with concern now.

"Jem….I know this may sound silly….but do you remember that girl we saw Gabriel with?" She asked.

Jem nodded. "Yes, she seemed to be quite mad at him for some reason, why do you ask Tessa?"

"I do not understand why….but for some reason she's seems familiar, like I have seen her before. However the problem is I cannot remember where though."

Jem looked thoughtful at her, "Maybe you had cross paths one day when you were out with Jessamine."

Tessa gave faint smile, "Yes, that maybe it." As Jem was about to reply Sophia entered the room. Tessa swore she saw something flash in Sophia's eyes, but it was gone too quickly.

"My apologizes if I'm interrupting anything." Sophia glanced from her to Jem. "But Charlotte wants to see you, she in the dining room."

Jem smiled, "Thank you Sophia." Sophia nodded her head and then left the room without saying another word. Jem then turned his attention back at her. He pulled her to her feet. He smiled as he led down the hall and headed towards the dining room. When they reached it, Tessa saw two figures. Charlotte, she looked like she was in her own little world as she paced around the room. Then there was Will, he was leaning back in a chair looking bored as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Charlotte, you called us?" Jem spoke. Charlotte stopped pacing and smiled. And in brief second something flashed in Will's eyes, but it was gone too quickly before Tessa could tell what it was. She looked at Will in surprise, first Sophia and now Will. She wondered what was going on with them today.

"Something's wrong at the old Mansion of Redrocks. I believe that some downworlders up to no good. I want you two," Charlotte stared between Will and Jem, "to go and check it out." Then she turned to her. "Tessa, I want you to go with them."

Will sprang from his seat. "What! Charlotte There's no possible way that Tessa could help us."

Tessa took a step back; she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Unexpectedly, she felt a hand touch her arm. She glanced to see Jem standing by her side; he gave her a comforting smile.

"William, I want Tessa to go with you. She could find something that you two may miss." Charalotte replied in calm voice.

"So, you are saying that Jem and I are not capable of finding any evidence?"

"No, that's not what I saying William." Charlotte looked exhausted. "What I am saying is that it does not hurt have an extra of pair of eyes, just in case -" Before Charlotte could say anymore Will left the room.

"Do not worry about him, he just needs to cool off just a little." Jem spoke, staring at her then he turned his attention to Charlotte. "We'll leave soon."

Charlotte gave a weak smile, "Thank you Jem."

Jem nodded then turned his attention back to her, "Are you ready?" Then he held out his hand to hers.

* * *

Tessa could not believe how vast the mansion was from the outside as they stood in front of it. Will had not spoken to her since they left Institute. Jem on the other hand make her feel comfortable and made conversation until they reached Redrock's mansion.

"Stay behind us." Will ordered as he slowly walked up the old wooden steps. Tessa thought they could break at any moment; they creaked whenever someone walked up them. Jem followed Will's led and she followed Jem's.

Will cautiously pushed the front door open, it made an awful sounded as it opened all the way. Will took the first step and glanced around the hallway, he made a hand gesture to Jem and her to follow. The mansion was quite old, Tessa observed as they walked down the hall. Spider webs hanging from corner to corner. Dust had collected up over the years, the front hall table was covered in dust and so where a few paintings that hang on the wall.

Soon Will turned to her. "Jem and I are going to check upstairs. You check down here and be careful." Tessa stared at him shock, for he sounded like he actually meant it. Before she speak Will left the room, Jem nodded at her then followed Will leaving her by herself. Tessa sighed and decided to search the closest room to her.

Within ten minutes Tessa had searched four different rooms and the kitchen, but nothing seemed like it had been moved, it didn't even looked like anyone had been here for years. Finally, Tessa decided check the living room. White dusty sheet covers covered the couch, a few chairs and a table. The fireplace look dark and cold, it appeared that the fireplace had not been used in years. No coals, no ash in it.

Unexpectedly, she heard small sound, like floorboards creaking. She turned to look around the room, but saw nothing. The she heard it again, but this time it sounded closer.

"Will? Jem? Is that you?" She asked. She waited, but received no response. Instead she felt her body being pushed. She fell onto the couch, dust rose from it as she fell.

"Sorry about that miss, but I do not want you to get hurt." A soft voice spoke. Tessa stared up. Her eyes widened, she could not believe who she was seeing – the girl from earlier, but this time she was not dressed as before. Instead, she was covered in black from head to toe. She wore what Tessa thought was funny looking trousers and what appeared to a blouse. Her hair tied up high. For a moment she thought the girl was a shadow hunter just like Will, Jem, Henry, Charlotte and Jessamine. However, there were no visible marks like the others had.

"I do not understand, you look like a shadow hunter, but you have no markings." Tessa spoke.

The girl gave her sympatric smile. "I promise to explain everything to you later Miss, but right now you must leave, before it's too late." Her voice was urgent.

Tessa was about to respond when heard an awful growl, then she saw it – the most hideous creature she had ever seen before. It looked like an over grown dog. It's fur thick and covered in blood. Its muzzle opened as it growled showing its sharp teeth and its paws were huge.

"What is that?" Tessa slowly took a step back and stood behind the girl.

"That's a werewolf - a rouge one actually."

Suddenly, what the girl called a werewolf snarled, the girl showed no fear as she stood in front of it. Only anger. Her body stood in attack position, just in case it decided to rush her. Without looking at her, the girl spoke.

"Miss, leave the room and quickly. Head down the hall and take a turn to your left, there should be a back door. Open it and get out here." The girl ordered.

Tessa glanced from the girl to the werewolf, slowly went to leave the room, but the werewolf started advance for her. The girl quickly blocked it path between it and her. Then in her hand Tessa saw something long and sharp – a silver dagger.

"Miss, go!" The girl called, after that everything happened so quickly. The werewolf sprang for the girl. The girl dodged its attack and slashed its side. The werewolf growled as it stood in a crouch position.

Tessa was standing half way through the entrance way to the living room. She had no indirection of how she got there, but her body was not moving. It stood still, waiting and watching what would happen next. Then she heard her name being called….it was Will he was calling her and that's all it took for the werewolf to sprang into the air and landing right beside the girl, it tail hit the girl and slammed her into the wall. Her dagger dropped from her hand and slid across the room towards to where she was standing.

"Will, Jem we need to get out of here. There's a werewolf!" Tessa yelled. The she heard footsteps running towards her direction. Tessa stared at the girl. She was slowly getting up when the werewolf attacked her. Its sharp claws tear the girl's left arm. Fresh red blood oozed from her wound. The girl gave a low grunt and the werewolf got ready to attack again.

"Tessa, cover your ears!" Jem ordered.

Then she heard, aloud cracking sound right beside her. The werewolf froze and drop to the ground, it gave a low groan. Its chest slowly rising and descending, then its chest stopped moving completely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will standing beside her. He was holding his pistol in his hand. Slowly, he lowered it.

"Tessa, are you alright?" Will asked.

Tessa nodded her head, she still in shock what had happened. Then movement caught her attention, she started to run.

"Tessa!" Both Jem and Will yelled. Tessa ignored them and crouch down beside the girl; she was trying to stand against the wall.

"It's the girl from earlier." Will said surprised.

"Tessa, what happened?" Jem asked.

"Everything happened so fast…." Tessa helped the girl to her feet. "She tried to get me to leave the room, she knew the werewolf was here, but then it attacked her. She was trying to protect me."

"Miss, how are you feeling?" Jem asked as he stood on the other side of the girl.

The girl stared up and for the first time Tessa could see how green her eyes were. It reminded Tessa of the forest.

The girl gave a weak smile, "I'm alright, but in pain." She held her hand over her arm, it was still bleeding badly. Suddenly, the girl started to fall, Will caught her.

"We need to take her back to Institute, so her wound can be carefully taken care of." Jem said. Will nodded his head and headed out the room carrying the girl. Jem followed. As Tessa followed them, her foot hit something. She glanced down to see the girl's dagger. Blood was smeared all over the shinny blade, but the handle was clean. Tessa picked it up and examined it. The handle had been carved out of wood, and on it was some sort of design. She looked at it more closely, her breathing hitched for she had seen that same design before, the same design that her aunt showed her on her mother's jewelry box when she was younger. Who is this girl? Tessa thought.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it, please tell me what you guys think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

_**Author's Note: First of all thank you guys so much for reviews! Second, I'm going to be busy this week with alot of assignments and tests so I got this chapter done early just for you guys. I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infernal Devices triolgy, but I do own the new character XP**_

_**

* * *

**_"How is she doing?" Tessa asked as Charlotte came out of the room. The Institute had fallen quiet since Will, Jem and Tessa had come back with the girl unconscious in Will's arms. Sophie had quickly prepared a room and Charlotte was right behind her. After Will set the girl on the bed, he left quickly without a word. Jem started to cough and he headed to his room, leaving Tessa by herself in the hall waiting for Charlotte.

Charlotte gave a soft sigh, "She's going to be alright, she just needs some rest. Her wound should be healed in a couple of days."

"Charlotte," Tessa hesitated. "Isn't she mundane?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible that she knows so much about Shadowhunters and Downworlders?" Before Charlotte could respond, another voice behind her spoke.

"That's because she's has sight. Furthermore, I and her father told her about this world."

Tessa glance passed Charlotte to see an older gentleman. His hair was light as silver and his eyes were blue as the ocean. He was dressed like he just came from a meeting. Tessa wondered who he was, she figured that he must be a Shadowhunter – it was only explanation of how he got into the Institute.

Charlotte gasped, "Consul Wayland!"

The man smiled, his eyes sparkled. "It's good to see you again, Charlotte."

"Consul, what are doing you here?"

"I came to check up on Rachel."

Charlotte blinked, "Is that her name?"

Mr. Wayland nodded, "Yes."

"I still do not understand. Why was she at Redrock's mansion?"

Mr. Wayland sighed, "I'm afraid it's along story. Shall we go to the library and talk?"

Charlotte nodded her head, and then she turned her attention back to Tessa. "Tessa, will you stay by Rachel's side, just in case she's wakes."

Tessa nodded her head and watched Mr. Wayland and Charlotte disappeared down the corridor. After they left, Tessa opened the door to see only a little bit of light in the far corner - a candle lit by the bed stand.

Rachel looked peaceful as she slept. Tessa took a seat beside Rachel's bedside. She watched as Rachel's chest slowly raise and descend. She wondered how a mundane like her could get mixed up in this kind of world. Suddenly, Tessa heard a soft sound. She glanced over to see Rachel's eyes flicking and slowly open.

She groaned, "Where am I?"

"You're at the London Institute." Tessa replied.

"I see…." Rachel closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Rachel gave a weak smile, "Like a werewolf clawed my side."

Tessa gave soft laugh.

"I'm sore, but I'll be fine in a few days."

"If you need anything just tell Sophie and she'll get you anything you need."

Rachel nodded her head and reopened her eyes. She stared at Tessa. "Miss, may I ask you something?"

Tessa stared right back at her, "Yes."

"What's your name? And who was the two young men with you?"

"My name is Theresa Gray, but everyone calls me Tessa and the young men I was with are William Herondale and James Carstairs, they are –"

"Shadowhunters." Rachel cut her off. "Yes, I know I saw the marks on their arms." She gave a faint smile.

Despite herself Tessa laughed, "You're very observant."

Rachel smiled, "Yes, I inherited that from my father." She shook her head and shifted herself to sit up just a bit. "My name is Rachel Adams. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out hand.

Tessa smiled and her shook Rachel's hand. "I'm glad your feeling better, Rachel." Tessa then hesitated. "Rachel, may I ask you something now?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Go ahead. What do you want to know?"

"How do you know so much about Shadowhunters and Downworlders?"

Rachel gave a gentle smile, "My family has worked for a Shadowhunter family for many years, Mr. Wayland."

Tessa's eye widened, "He's here right now, in the Institute!"

Rachel laughed. "I'm not surprised. I was supposed to meet him with later today, after I got back from Redrock's manor." Rachel shifted her weighted again and slowly pulled her knee to her chest. "Mr. Wayland has many informants, so he knows when anyone who works for him is in trouble. We're never alone."

Tessa stared at her in disbelief, she wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come.

"May I ask you another question?" Rachel asked.

Tessa blinked. "Sure."

"You are a Downworlder, so why are you with Shadowhunters?"

Tessa felt a lump caught in her throat. She didn't know how to respond. So much had happened; she didn't know how to explain it all. "Well, I'm a shapeshifter…" She started to explain, but then stopped when she saw something flicker in Rachel's eyes – recognition maybe.

"So, you're the shapeshifter girl that the Shadowhunters are talking about." Rachel replied.

Tessa was startled. She didn't realize how fast the word spread with Shadowhunters. Suddenly, Rachel's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry that I said. By the look on your face, you didn't know that word about you had spread so quickly." Unexpectedly, Rachel gave a sharp gasp and held her side.

Tessa jumped to her feet, "Rachel! Are you alright?"

Rachel gave a weak smile, "I'm fine. I just moved too fast, the wrong way." Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Wayland entered the room. Tessa felt an authority presence when he entered the room. He seemed like a man with a great stature.

"Ms. Gray, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mr. Wayland held out her hand. Tessa was surprised how polite he was, but smiled as she shook his hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to discuss some things with Rachel."

"Tessa, why don't you get some rest?" Rachel suggested. "You look tried and you also had a very interesting day as well."

"Yes, I should get some rest." Tessa replied. "Take care, Rachel." Tessa glanced back at Mr. Wayland. "It was nice to meet you."

Mr. Wayland smiled and nodded his head as Tessa slipped by him and shut the door behind her. Before long her feet had led her back to her room, quietly she got change into her night grown and slipped under the covers. So many questions were on her mind, but the heaviness of her eyes was fighting her. Sleep was calling to her mind, body and soul. Soon the darkness swept through her, her questions would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_**Well there you go, now things are starting to take a turn. Also don't worry there are still going to be TessaXWill and TessaXJem moments soon to come, so keep reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure to meet you

_**Author's note: Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, things just have been really busy, but here is chapter 4. I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inferenal Devices series, but I do own Rachel :P**_

_**

* * *

**_"How is Miss Adams doing?" Jem asked as he took a seat beside Tessa at the dining table. Tessa looked up from her book and smiled.

"She's going to be just fine. Charlotte said that she's up and moving around, but her side is still a little bit sore, but other than that she's fine." Tessa replied as she set her book to the side.

Jem nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Yes, it is. She hates bed rest though, so she'll be happy to walk around now."

"You're right, I am." A pleased voice spoke.

Tessa glanced up towards the entrance of the dining hall. Rachel entered the room. She was wearing a dark blue gown the Sophie had hemmed the other day. Her red hair was done up, only a few curls had fallen and her green eyes sparkled with bliss. Rachel took a seat across from her and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Tess," then she turned head towards Jem. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Are you Mr. Carstairs or Mr. Herondale?"

Jem smiled and reached out his hand. "I'm Mr. Carstairs, James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem."

Rachel smiled backed and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jem."

"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance as well, Miss Adams."

"You can call me by my Christian name, Rachel."

Suddenly Sophie entered the room carrying a few plates of food for breakfast. She sat the plates in front of them then left without another word. Tessa couldn't understand why Sophie was acting slightly off the past couple of days. Then suddenly Jem turned to Tessa.

"Have you seen Will around?"

Tessa shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Rachel glanced back and forth worth between them. "Who is this Will you talk about?"

"Well, I didn't know that I was missed so much."

Tessa jumped at the sound of his voice. Jem and Rachel turned their heads to see Will walking into the room. He took a seat right beside Rachel. He glanced at her for a moment then smiled. "I'm Will, William Hernondale, but you can call me Will."

Rachel nodded her head. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Will."

Will smiled then turned his attention towards Tessa, their eyes locked for mere second before he turned away and stared at Jem. As Will was about to speak to him, Tessa's eyes caught a glimpse of Sophie walking back into the room again.

"Ms. Adam's, Mrs. Branwell would liked to see you in her in the library." Sophie said.

Rachel nodded her head and stood up. She glanced at Sophie. "Thank you Sophie."

Sophie bobbed her head then left the room without another word. Rachel turned her attention back at them. She smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you Jem," she glanced over at Will. "Will." Then she turned her attention to Tessa. "It was nice to see you again miss as well."

Tessa nodded her head and smile, but she noticed something different about Rachel…her eyes. Even though she smiled, her eyes held something different…behind her eyes what seemed to look like sadness, but before Tessa could study her any longer Rachel started walk away. Tessa watched her disappear out of the room and now she was left alone with Will and Jem.

* * *

"Charlotte, you wanted to see me?" Rachel asked as she entered the library and shut the door behind her. She noticed that Charlotte was sitting behind a desk. There were papers and books scattered everywhere.

Charlotte looked up at her and nodded. "Mr. Wayland has informed me of what has taken place." Charlotte shook head. "I just can't believe it, but the evidence of what Mr. Wayland showed me is quite incredible after all these years. I thought Mr. Grayson was our ally." Charlotte gave a soft sigh and stared at her. "Before Mr. Hernondale, Mr. Carstairs and showed up did you find anything?"

Rachel grimace as she pulled out a small silver ring from a hidden pocket inside her dress. She sat it on Charlotte's desk. "I'm afraid to say I think they're working together Charlotte. I found a lot of black magic while I was there as well. I believe the werewolf was only there to probably destroy any other evidence of what was going on."

"I just can't believe this…" Charlotte shook her head. "If they are working together, we must act fast and find them quick before more Shadowhunters' and mundanes' lives are at stake. We already lost too many."

"Charlotte, the only way to do that is if Tessa learns more about her past." Rachel's voice softened, knowing what she had to tell Tessa wouldn't just be hard for Tessa, but herself as well. It had been so long since she had seen Tessa last, she thought Tessa would have been safe over the seas.

Charlotte looked at her, her eyes full of questions. "You know more about her?"

"I do, but I think it's best if I and Tessa had this conversation alone."

Charlotte fell silent, she looked lost and confused. "Where is Tessa now?"

"She's in the dining hall with Jem and Will."

* * *

Tessa couldn't finish the rest of breakfast. She moved her eggs around the plate as Will and Jem talked about what happened at Redrock's mansion. She was lost in her own thoughts when unexpectedly she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Charlotte standing in the entrance way. Will and Jem stopped talking.

"Tessa, I have to go out for awhile, but I was wondering if you could keep Miss Adam's accompany. I think there was something she wanted to discuss with you as well."

Tessa nodded. "Where's she?"

"Miss Adam's in the library."

Tessa stood up from the table and passed Charlotte. She headed straight towards the library. The door was slightly opened and once she stepped into the room she found Rachel near the fireplace reading.

"Rachel?" Tessa called out.

Rachel glanced up, and stopped reading. "Hello Tessa." She gave a weak smile.

"Charlotte sent me to keep you accompany, that's if you don't mind." Tessa replied.

Rachel shook head and set the book that she had been reading to the side. "No, I don't mind….actually there's something I need to tell you. Tessa you may need to sit down."

Tessa gave Rachel a concern expression. Slowly, she took a seat in a chair across from Rachel. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel sighed, "Tessa, I don't know how to tell you this…." She stared at Tessa with an apprehensive expression. "But there is something you should know."

Tessa remained quiet, she stares at Rachel curiously. She had no idea what Rachel was going on about.

"Tessa…" Rachel shook her head, she has no idea how to say this, but she had to. Tessa had the right know. "Tessa…the thing is…we're related."

* * *

_**Didn't see that one coming did you :P Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please hang romance is in the air...and a few other things. Also thank you for wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming, I just love to read them :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Were Related?

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry that I've haven't updated in a couple months school has been crazy busy, but finally here it is chapter 5. Now you guys get to know how Rachel and Tessa are related :P I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own The Infernal Devices, but I do own Rachel :P**_

_**

* * *

**_Tessa felt her world slipping away as her fingers gripped the armrest hard. How was that even possible? Tessa started at Rachel with a mystified expression and shook her head. She glanced at her, how could they be related?

"Tessa….do you want me to get you some water?" Rachel's voice was filled with concern as she took a step forward. Tessa glanced at her one more time, but nothing was making any sense. Rachel was mundane….well….she was downworlder. Tessa glances at Rachel's physical appearance; they definitely did not look alike. Rachel had beautiful long dark red hair, which she wore up, and her eyes were green as emerald. She had fair skin and held this graceful atmosphere around her. On the other hand, while she had smooth brown hair and steady grey eyes and she was slightly taller than Rachel when they both stood together.

"I don't understand….." Tessa sunk farther into her seat. "We're too different….I mean…you're mundane and I am a downworlder….how is that possible?" Tessa glanced up to see Rachel approaching her cautiously. Rachel knelt down beside her, and stared at her, pain expression written over her face.

"Tessa…I know this is hard to understand…." Rachel placed her hand on top of Tessa's. "But I knew from the minute I saw you, that day I was arguing with Gabriel, that you were my cousin."

Tessa gave her astonish expression. "We're cousins?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, we are."

Tessa gave a blank expression. "But…..how? I still don't understand?"

Rachel took a seat beside her. She watched as Rachel took in a deep breath. "Tessa, we're related by your father's side. My father is, your father's brother."

Tessa jumped from her spot. "So you're my family! And that must mean you know my parents!"

Rachel gave a sad smile. "Yes, that is true I am member of your family, but I'm afraid I was young when your parents took off sixteen years ago."

Tessa fell silent. She started at Rachel with uncertainty. Rachel gave her a weak smile. "I'll explain what I know and what I can tell you, that is, if you wish to hear it."

Tessa sat back down slowly. She stared at Rachel for a long time, not sure maybe if she really wanted to know the truth now, but somewhere inside of her, she knew she had to know, if it wasn't what she really wanted to hear, she had to hear at least what Rachel knew. She nodded her head for Rachel to continue.

Rachel tried to give an encouraging smile, but her smile did not quite reach her eyes. "Tessa, I met your parents a couple of times, I was quite young, so my memory of them are quite hazy. But what I do remember was your father was a good man and loved your mother very much. However, my father knew something was going on with your father after he started to work for Mr. Mortmain. He became distant from his family; your mother was becoming very worried about him, even when he asked her to go to the Pandemonium Club with him."

Tessa frowned, so this part of her brother's story was true, that their father was caught up helping Mortmain whatever he was doing and their mother was worried about him. She listened carefully as Rachel continued on. "Your mother hated going, but went because your father asked her too. Your aunt Harriet would look after your brother a few times when he wasn't well and they went to the Club. But then something happened…." Rachel voiced trailed off, she glanced away from Tessa, while Tessa gave her a concern expression. Tessa could hear her heart beating like crazy, she wanted to know what had happened that night that would drive her parents away from here and leave everything that loved behind to cross the sea.

"Rachel….please tell me…what happened?" Tessa's voice was pleading, even though she knew it would most likely kill her inside when she found out the truth, but she had to know why she was so different from her family. She wondered if parents knew the truth. Of course they did, why wouldn't else they ran away, or at least know something had happen to their unborn child. Did aunt Harriet knew? Tessa wondered as Rachel glanced at her with sad eyes.

"Tessa…." Rachel's voice was low, a bare whisper. Her fingers were clinging to the couch. "I don't know…your father came to the house in a hurry that night. Your mother was in the carriage holding Nate in her arms and your aunt was sitting beside her." Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Your father said something had happened and that they were leaving and heading somewhere over the seas. Before my father could as what was going on, your father went back to carriage in hurry, and then they rode off into the night." Rachel explained, but her eyes were staring at the floor as she spoke. "We received no word from your father, since that evening sixteen years ago…..but then a few months ago we did."

Tessa's eyes widened, "What! My father spoke to you again?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, something was wrong, my father knew it had to do with that evening when your family left, but your father would still not say what happened that night. After that call we didn't hear a word since and that Tessa is all I know." Rachel's fingers grappled with the hem of her dress. "Tessa, I believed that you where safe over the seas from what had taken place here, my father told Mr. Wayland was going on and Mr. Wayland found that strange as well, but there was not enough evidence at time to investigate the matter farther. …that is until now."

Tessa fell silent. Letting Rachel's words sink in, finally, Tessa found her voice and began to speak. "I was supposed to be overseas with my family….but my parents were in a carriage accident that killed them both. Aunt Harriet took care of Nate and I…." Tessa's voice faulted as memories the past few weeks flooded back to her. "Then Aunt Harriet died and Nate convinced to move to London with him…." Before Tessa knew it she was telling Rachel what had happened to her. How the Dark sister mistreated her and trained her to use her abilities, how Will rescued her from them, then took her the Institute. Then she told how she used her ability to transform into Lady Camille Belcourt to stop De Qunincey, but then that's how they found her brother. After that, how her brother turned out to be working with Mortmain the whole time and was going to hand her over to him to be married. She told how Mortmain had her, but then she faked her own her death to convince him that she was truly died. By the end of her story, her body felt numb and drained of emotion. Unexpectedly, she felt Rachel's arm wrap around her, she wondered why Rachel was hugging when suddenly felt a cold splash on her dress….she was crying, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Tessa glanced up to see a tender smile on Rachel's face.

"Sounds like you've been through an awful lot, but it appears to me that along that way you made a new family." Tessa felt Rachel's thumb wipe away her fall tears from her cheeks.

"Well….. Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Jem….I guess Jessamine has been nice to me since I came here and they all have been like family, they helped me and now I want to help them." Tessa replied, surprised that her crying had stopped.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "And Tessa I want to help you as well, if you want I'll try to help figure out what happened that night when your parents took off and help try to solve this mystery, if you want me too?"

Tessa gave a weak smile, "Thank you, I would love that very much."

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now the question is will Tessa now finally learn what happened to her parents, now that Rachel is helping her and will Jem and Will help as well. Please review, I love to hear what you guy have to say!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth?

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I've been takening forever to update, but now that I've finally finished my school year, this year, I can now have more time to update my stories. So to hit it off my update weekend I give you chapter 6! I hope you enjoy reading it, and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have missed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices characters, but I do own Rachel**_

* * *

Rachel glanced out the window, her mind filled rushing thoughts – it was in the open now. She had told Tessa the truth, the truth that she and her were cousins, but she wondered how Tessa was handing it. She seemed so pale when she left the library earlier. Rachel sighed as she watched the silent streets of London below her. The dull, grey, lifeless streets sent an eerie shiver down her back. She wondered how long would it last? The quietness? The loneliness? She continued to stare out as the darkness fell, and the night had risen.

* * *

Tessa felt the coldness of the Codex as she ran her finger along the edge of it. The Codex had become a reminder that everything that had happened to her over the last few months had been real. This wasn't a dream that she could suddenly wake up from. Her mind was still processing everything that Rachel had told her. She couldn't not believe it still, after so many years believing her only living relatives were her Aunt Harriet, and Nate. But now instead, she had learned that she had a cousin, an aunt and an uncle.

She sighed as she got up off her bed and made her way towards the window. The streets were bare, motionless and quiet as usual, for the occasional few individuals that would pass by. She realized how lucky humans or mudanes, according what Shadowhunters called them, were really are. They did not know that another world was right in front of then, they did not have to be afraid that a demon might attack them, that a vampire could harm them. They lived each day, without worry or fear. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on her bedroom door bring her thoughts to an end.

"Come in." Tessa spoke softly, she wondered if it was Sophie wanting to check up on her. Tessa turn slightly, then stopped for it was not Sophie to her surprise. She felt her blood quickly racing, the heat of her face rising.

"Tessa, I hope you do not mind the intrusion, but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw you leaving the library earlier….you appeared….. down casted. Did Miss Adams say anything something that had hurt or offended you?" Jem said as he stood in the middle of the entranceway of her room. His eyes filled with concern as he took a step forward.

Tessa shook her head,"No, no, Rachel did not say anything to hurt or offend me….."She hesitated not sure how to explain that Rachel in fact had told her the shocking truth.

Jem took a seat on the edge of the bed; his eyes were filled with worry still. "Then why did you hesitate? Tessa, if Miss Adams has said something hurtful or offend you then please say."

"Jem….I swear that Rachel has not said anything like to me….but instead she has told me the truth." Tessa had fell silent on the last word as it hung in the air, there she had said it. It was out in the open now. She stood in her spot, near the windowsill, and she made no effort to move quite yet. She cautious watched as Jem's expression slowly turned from concern, to confusion.

"The truth?"

Tessa nodded slowly. She took in a deep breath, and then started to explain what she had learned. Jem listened carefully, never taking his attention off of her, by the time she was done; she had found herself sitting next to him. She waited and watched for Jem's reaction to this news. Jem had not said a word since she was done, but finally he spoke.

"Well…now at least you know that you have a living relative that will help you to figure out what happen that night, to help you figure out why you are different then your brother….." Suddenly Tessa felt a soft touch. She glanced down to see that Jem's hand was resting on hers. "You know, I'm still here, if you need help, Tessa." Tessa glanced back up to see that all trace of concern, confusion was gone from Jem's eyes, and instead his eyes had softened as he stared at her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst any minute, the way he was looking at her made her feel like she had never felt before, no guy had this effect on her…except for that one moment she had kissed Will in the attic.

As she started at Jem, she didn't know how to describe how she was feeling…she was finding herself drawing near to him and he appeared doing the same as he was leaning closer towards her. His hand had not move, it was still perfectly on top of hers, but the atmosphere around them crashed as a loud echo sounded in the hallway.

Jem quickly pulled away, like he realized what would have happened and cleared his throat. Both her and Jem glanced towards the doorway to see Will walking passing in a fury, he was heading towards the direction of the attic. Jem got up and headed towards the hall and Tessa followed. She glanced from Will and down the other direction of the corridor to understand what would have made Will so upset like that.

Tessa blinked when she saw Rachel, she was standing outside the library doors. She staring down the hall where Will had went down, then after a moment, she shook her head and slipped back inside. Tessa wondered if Rachel and Will had an argument, because that would have not surprised her, Will loved to cause arguments. She turned to ask Jem for his opinion, but he had disappeared, most likely gone after Will. Tessa sighed, and headed back into her room, maybe in the morning she would find out what happened. She shut her door and decided to sleep for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" A voice demanded behind her.

Rachel had not moved from her place in front of the window, her eye caught the reflection of young Mr. Herondale. His form wild as he was drawing closer towards her with every step he took across the room. Rachel slowly turned around; she saw his piercing blue eyes entirely focus on her. Anger flashed through as he continued to move closer, but Rachel did lose her composer. She was not threatened by his appearance; she only stared at him with a curious expression.

"I have not said anything to hurt her, Mr. Herondale." Her voice was pleasant, but she wondered how long that would last with him around. "I only told the truth, the truth that she needed to know, and only her to know."

Mr. Herondale made noise that sound more like animal, then a human being. "The truth? Which was what? That you have been sent her to take her away, the Clave sent you didn't they?"

Rachel laughed harshly, "Is that what you really think Mr. Herondale? That the Clave has sent me to take Miss Gray away? I am afraid then you have been terribly mistaken."

Mr. Herondale shook his head, "You are hiding Miss Adams. You have been hiding it since you have arrived here." His eyes became dangerous, but yet, protect of, like he was trying to protect something or someone. That's when it hit Rachel, she slowly smiled.

"Tell me Mr. Herondale, how do you feel about Miss Gray staying here?"

Just for moment he looked taken back at the question, but then it was gone, just as quickly as it came. "Honestly, Miss Gray should have stayed in America, she would have been better off to stay there. She would have been safer there."

Rachel shook her head and took a step towards him, "She would have not been safe, if she stayed in America, you and I both know that Mr. Herondale." She took another step forward closing the gap between them. "You are lying Mr. Herondale, you care about Miss Gray whether you want to admit it or not."

She watched his features starting harden as he continue to stare at her, "You accuse me of taking Miss Gray away, you would have not said such a thing unless, you care for her at least a little. You say that I've been hiding something Mr. Herondale, but does not everyone have something to hide?" She raised her eyebrow, "I'm sure you have plenty to hide and do not want anyone to know." She gave him icy glare. "I'm not sure who is worse at the moment you, Mr. Herondale or Mr. Gabriel Lightwood?"

Before she could say anything else, Mr. Herondale gave her a cold glare that could have a sent a chill down her spine. He left the library slamming the door behind him, slowly Rachel followed to see him disappearing down the corridor. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tessa and Mr. Carstairs trying to figure out what was going on. She shook her head at Mr. Herondale's retreating figure, then she slipped back into the library.

She headed towards the desk, her gazed dropped as her fingers traced along the edge of the letter that had been sent to her by Mr. Wayland, now she must figure out what was her next move was, before it was too late to save the ones she loves.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoy it, a little Jem and Tessa moment and please to not worry there will be some Will and Tessa moments as well. Just want to thank you guys for paitence with me over the last few months, I will be updating more regularly now :) So please keep those reviews coming, I love to hear your opinions!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Favour

_**Author's Note: Alright if you got to my profile page, I created a vote to see who you guys think Tessa should end up with, I'm curious to see what you guys think. Alright now until the chapter hope you guys enjoy, I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices but I do own Rachel.**_

* * *

Tessa sat at the table and ate her breakfast silently with Jessamine. Jem and Will had not shown up for breakfast yet. Tessa knew that Charlotte had a few errands to run and Henry was down in his laboratory, though she wondered where Rachel was as well. She had not shown up for breakfast either.

Jessamine took a sip of tea, "Tessa, have see our house guest recently?"

Tessa gave Jessamine a confuse expression, "You mean Miss Adams?"

"Yes," Jessamine took a bite of her toast. "It just seems kind of rude that everyone has a chance to meet her except me."

As Tessa was about to respond, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Tessa glanced towards the entranceway to see Jem entering. He took a seat at the table and had decided to join them for breakfast.

"Where is Will?" Tessa inquired.

"I'm afraid that Will has not left the attic since the argument with Miss Adams last night."

Jessamine rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. Tessa frowned and just as she was about to speak, voices echoed down the hall. Tessa glanced at Jem and he returned her glance, they both recognized the voices. Both of them got up from the table and wandered down the corridor. Jessamine had remained in her spot and did not even bother to go with them. As they got closer the voices grew louder.

"Gabriel, are you here to play grown up again?"

Gabriel glared at Will, "Well at least I can attend the meetings and help bring a good fortune to Shadowhunters, unlike you – you bring a disgrace to the name Shadowhunters everywhere."

Tessa and Jem stopped short when they saw Gabriel and Will staring down at each other. Will smirked, "Well according to your sister-''

"Will enough." Jem ordered.

Gabriel's was still glaring at Will, but Will's eyes were locked on to Jem's. Jem sighed, "Can the two of you both behave for once?"

Gabriel snorted, "I'll behave when I no longer have to endure seeing him anymore."

Will quickly glanced at Gabriel, "Like wise."

"What seems to be the problem here? Can not the boys here seem to play along?" A playful voice asked.

Tessa stared passed Will and Gabriel to see Rachel standing there. It had appeared like she had just came out of the library, she held a couple of books and a letter in her hand and was staring at Will and Gabriel with a curious expression. Tessa suddenly noticed that Gabriel was turning white and Will just glanced at Rachel, then looked away.

"Ra…Rach…Rachel….what are you doing here?" Gabriel stuttered.

"That is none of your business Mr. Lightwood." Rachel replied all trace of playfulness gone from her voice as she stared at Gabriel, instead her voice held a hint of annoyance. "But, I did hear that your brother is coming back to town."

In a flash Gabriel quickly recovered and nodded. "Yes, he's should be here in a couple of days."

Tessa noticed Will rolling his eyes as Gabriel spoke, then she turned her gaze at Rachel. "Rachel, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where were you this morning?"

Rachel turned her attention away from Gabriel and stared at her. "I had a few errands to run for Mrs. Branwell."

"You were running errands for Mrs. Branwell?" Gabriel was staring at Rachel with curious expression, but his voice was slightly bitter.

Rachel's gaze went back to Gabriel, "I did. Do you have a problem with that Mr. Lightwood?" Rachel eyes locked onto Gabriel's, her expression was hard as she placed her free hand on her hip and stared him down. No fear showed in her eyes. Tessa felt uncomfortable, it felt like she in the middle of a lover's quarrel. She glanced at Jem, he looked concerned and well…Will, he looked amused.

"Alright then, now is there any other reason you are here? Or are here just to be nuance?" Rachel asked. Her voice had quickly gone cold.

Gabriel's expression towards her hardened. "No, I was just leaving." He quickly brushed passed Rachel and headed down the corridor until he was out of sight. Will was grinning as Gabriel stormed away, then glanced at Rachel.

"You have a way of ticking people off." Will said. Tessa thought his voice sounded almost kind of proud of that.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "He was a mistake from the past, that's all."

As Tessa stared at Rachel, she studied her. Though Rachel looked annoyed at the moment, her eyes – the spark in them was gone, and instead they held sadness. Suddenly, Rachel's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Tessa, are you alright?" Rachel's voice was filled with concern.

"Miss Adams is right, Tessa, you look kind of pale." Jem stated, his eyes as well staring at her with concern.

"Tessa….maybe you should lay down for a while." Will suggested.

Tessa shook her head, "No, I'm fine….I'm just a little bit tired that's all."

"Tessa, I think Mr. Herondale is right, you should lie down, at least for a little while and rest."

Before Tessa could abject Jem told Will to take her to her room to rest. Will nodded and held her arm gently. He then started to pull her along. Tessa sighed. She didn't understand why everyone was getting concern over nothing. As they walked down the corridor awkward silence hung in the air, then once they reached her bedroom it still hung in the atmosphere around them.

"What did Miss Adam's say to you last night?" Will finally said as he broke the silence between them.

Tessa glanced at Will, he seemed overly concerned about her, which surprised her cause he seemed to have made himself pretty clear that he didn't want her around. Tessa shook her head and took a seat on her bed. "Why do even care Will? And besides I could ask you the same thing as well."

Will became quiet again, it had felt like all time had gone still, but finally Will began to speak. "Miss Adams and I had an argument about you….sort of…." His voice trailed off as walked over towards the window and stared out it. His back was to her as he continued, "You came out of the library like you were in shock…or…even down casted. I thought Miss Adams had said something cruel to you."

Tessa, stayed silent…Will was concerned about her, about what Rachel had said to her. "Will…." She took in a deep breath, "Will, Rachel and I are related…that's what we were talking about last night."

Will slowly turned around and stared at her with a mystified expression.

* * *

"Tessa told me that you are two related, may I ask the connection." Jem asked as he leaned his back against his headboard.

_He seems better now_, Rachel thought after Jem had swallowed some silver looking power. Jem had given her quick explanation that he was sick and need that powder to help him get through it. He had a small coughing attack right after Will took Tessa to her room to rest. Rachel asked if there was anything she could do to help him when he started to cough. He told her to bring to him his room and that there something in his drawer that could help. Now that he had the powder, he seemed better at the moment.

"I'm Tessa cousin, on her father's side." Rachel replied.

Jem nodded and laid down on his bed to rest. "And you offered to help her to find out how she is different from her brother, I am correct?"

"Yes," Rachel said without any hesitation. "Wouldn't you want to know if you were Tessa? Though we do probably need all the help we can get to figure this mystery out."

Jem nodded, "Yes, I would probably want to know if I was in Tessa position. I would serve any help to the both of you then."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Jem." But then the letter that she had received from Mr. Wayland came back to her mind. "Jem…I know I have only met you…but may I ask a favour?"

Jem shifted his position slightly and stared at her with a curious expression, "Miss Adams, what is this favour?"

"I have to go away just for a few days…it has appeared something has happened that I must check out, but I was wondering if you and Mr. Herondale would make sure Tessa is okay….there are members of Clave, that believe there may be another attack on Institute."

Jem nodded, "Yes, we'll make sure that Tessa is safe, though I would advise this time to be careful."

Rachel gave a weak smile, "I'll try my best to be careful this time around."

After a few more exchange of words Rachel left Jem's room and let him rest. She made her way back to her room and once there she quickly changed in her black entire. She tied her hair back and grabbed a bag, then swung it over her shoulder. Quietly, she made her way from the Institute to the stables and got one of horses ready for a journey. When the horse was saddled, she placed her foot in the foot hole and swung her leg around unto the other side. Then taking the reins, she light tapped the horse's side and left the Institute grounds. She took a hidden passage way from mundane's eyes.

Rachel raced along the hidden pathways, letting the cool breeze hit her as she rode. She could hear the sound of the horse's hoofs hitting the ground as she rode. About an hour later she had reached her destination, she glanced at it from a far. Rachel felt a chill go down her spine, but it was too late for her turn her back now, she had come too far. So with that thought she hopped off the horse and tied it a tree nearby. Then, she set foot and headed towards her destination.

* * *

_**Well there you go Tessa told Will, so how is going to react now the news? And what about Jem, will he make it through to help Tessa and Rachel out to figure the mystery why Tessa is a downworlder and her brother is not? And what is going on what did that letter say, and why does Rachel have to leave for a few days? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out! Thanks guys for reviews I love reading them so please keep telling me what you guys think so far.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Journal

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys for your reviews, they mean alot, also I want to tell you that I have poll going on "Who Should Tessa Choose?" I'm curious to know who you guys think Tessa should end up with, I did have poll going, but for some reason it's acting up, so just tell me who think in a review. Also thanks to BlondeHairBlueEyes14 betaing this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, but I do own Rachel**_

* * *

"You…and….Miss. Adam's are related?" Will voice's filled with dismay.

Tessa nodded slowly and raised from her bed, she took a cautious step towards him. "Will….that was what Rachel was telling me in the library last night. I was surprised of course, but she said she wants to help me find out what happen that night – when my parents left London and went overseas."

Will shook his head, "But how is that possible? Your last names are different."

Tessa's glanced down, her fingers fiddle with the hem of her dress. She knew that Rachel was hiding something when they talked, but Rachel was the only chance she had finding out the truth about her past – why she was different from Nate. When she glanced back up, Will was staring at her with a hard expression; he did not believe that Rachel and she were related.

Tessa straighten her back and glared back at Will. "I know Rachel was not telling me everything, but she is the only one who can help me figure out why I am different from my brother. Why my parents fled London to protect me and my brother."

"And you don't think that Jem and I could help you figure this out?" Will tone's demanding.

Tessa glared at him; lately Will's attitude towards her was getting under her skin. Why would he even bother to say he would help when he has clearly shown her and said how he felt about her being here?

"Well, Jem would most certainly help me, which I do know because he told me he would, but you on the other hand I do not believe you would. Now if you do not have anything else to say, then please kindly leave my room." Tessa replied in firm tone that she had never expected that she had.

Will stared at her for a brief moment then stormed away, Tessa jumped a little when Will slammed the door behind him. She sighed and stood where Will had been standing just moments ago looking out the window, watching a fog rolling in the bare streets of London below her. Tessa clutched her hand into a fist, she knew Rachel was holding something from her, but she was the only chance at the moment to figure out who she was. Rachel was the only connection to her past.

* * *

Rachel coughed as she landed on her back then rolled onto her side, she grumbled and slowly got up, man did she hate surprise attacks. She brushed her hand along her hip and moved her fingers swiftly to pull out a vile. Rachel's right foot planted firmly as she got into an attack position. The downworlder before her hissed and its eyes glowing bloody red, this vampire was in protect mode.

As Rachel got ready to open the lid of the vile, the vampire attacked. It flashed behind and grabbing her free wrist and twisted her arm and hand behind her back tightly. She bit her tongue from screaming, she wasn't going to give this vampire any satisfaction. She flicked the lid open. The vampire hissed into her ear.

"Blood…I need blood…lots of blood." The vampire hissed and then licked her neck, the spot where her vein was.

Rachel shivered in disgusted as the vampire licked her neck, and in the reflection of an old, cracked mirror hanging on the wall in front of her she saw the vampire's fangs emerging. Rachel tilted the vile to her right then gave a jerk causing some of the liquid in the vile to spill onto the vampire's forearm as it fangs were about to tear at her skin. The vampire's grip loosened. Rachel pulled away and spun around. She kicked the vampire and sent it backwards onto the ground as it was trying to claw away the liquid on its skin. It hissed and growled as it tried to wipe it away, but the liquid was burning its skin. The smell of rotten flesh filled the room, it took every muscle, all of her strength she had to move towards it - Rachel thought she was going to throw up any minute, but somehow managed to stand over the vampire as it squirmed beneath her. She towered over the vampire as it stared at her with revengeful and hatred eyes.

The vampire hissed, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Rachel glared at the vampire and slowly tipped the vile letting drops fall from the rim and landing on the vampire. It began to swear at her and hissed. It tried to get up, but Rachel had dropped the liquid on its legs, so he couldn't run or escape. It growled and hissed, as it tried to claw at her, but Rachel stood at a distance.

For a long time silence stretched out between them, once the vampire had stopped struggling. It just glared at her, like she was a disease rather then it was. Mr. Herondale's opinion about demon pox came to her mind, she remembered the day very clearly when she crossed paths with Tessa and Mr. Herondale beliefs could be heard across the street.

"What you seek is in the journal." The vampire finally said, but it was still glaring at her with a menacing look.

Rachel arched her eyebrow, "And where is the journal?"

The vampire scowled, "It's in one of the guest bedrooms, the fourth bedroom on your right hand side, when you reached the top of the stairs. Head towards the desk and in the bottom drawer on the left hand side, there's a hidden compartment. Open it up, and the journal is in there."

Rachel stared at the vampire trying to figure out if he was telling her the truth or a lie, but he appeared to be telling the truth, so Rachel took the rest of the liquid in the vile and let is spill across the vampire's chest. It screamed and slashed out at her, but in matter of minutes there was nothing left of it, except a pile of ash where it had been just a moment before. Rachel grabbed her bag that had been thrown to the side when the vampire had attacked when she first stepped inside the house.

The floor boards creaked as Rachel crossed them and headed up the stairs slowly, slipping her hand into her bag, cautiously walking up them. She pulled out a dagger and held it firmly in her grasp as she reached the top of the stairs prepared for another surprise attack, just in case. Her footsteps echoed throughout the dark, abandon corridor, eyeing each room she passed, finally she made it to the fourth room on her right hand side.

Carefully, Rachel opened the door and glanced around the dark, dim room. The room appeared to be abandoned for awhile now, as dust had piled up on the dressers, the covers and sheets untouched on the small framed bed. The room itself was small, and bare. A couple of dressers, a small bed, a desk in the far corner and no window at all, it looked more like a prison cell then a guest bedroom.

Rachel knelt down and opened the bottom drawer on the left hand side, as she stared at it, it appeared empty like nothing had been placed in the drawer for years. However, she gently ran her finger over the sides, down the edges looking for the secret compartment the vampire had mentioned. She smirked when her finger touched a hole small enough to place a finger in, and with her finger she pushed to the right. The bottom of the drawer moved revealing a hiding slot underneath it and there lying in the middle of it was the journal.

The journal looked beat up and ragged. The cover torn around the top and a little at the bottom, the pages stained yellowed. Rachel carefully flipped through the pages and smirked as she placed it in her bag. Now that she had what she need she fled from the house and made her way out into the moonless night. Rachel untied the mare and saddled up again. Taking the reins and lightly nudging the horse with her feet, the mare galloped down the hidden path that Rachel was taking.

Now that she had the journal, she was making way to Mr. Wayland's mansion. She knew that Mr. Wayland had a lot to handle at the moment trying to defend Charlotte from Benedict Lightwood, who was questioning Charlotte and Henry's ways of running the Institute. At the moment the Lightwoods were getting under skin especially the boys, Gabriel and Gideon, though compared to Gideon, Gabriel was the sweetheart which was saying something.

As the night was falling and the sun was raising Rachel hoped that Mr. Carstairs and Mr. Herondale would take care of Tessa. There were a few more things that Rachel had to do before she could help Tessa figure out what happened that night when her parents fled London and why she was a downworlder and Nathaniel was not. As Rachel came closer to the city of London again, the sun was raising, which meant a new day had just begun and another day hopefully to get closer to solve all these mysteries that have taken place in the last few weeks.

* * *

_**So the question is what's so speical about that journal? And what are the Lightwoods up to? And will Will and Tessa get closer again before he pushed away and is still now? And what about Jem and Tessa, Jem ever tell Tessa how he feels? Well...gotta keep reading to find out, I love to hear what you guys think - so you know what to do!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Kiss

_**Author's Note: Finally here's update chapter, so things have well...been distracting...for all you Will and Tessa's fans will enjoy this! Also it seems the poll is finally working now, so go my profile and vote, Who do you think Tessa should choose in the end?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, but I do own Rachel!**_

* * *

Tessa felt the coldness of the glass as she placed the palm of her hand on window, her gaze on the abandon street below her, sitting on the edge of the windowsill in her bedroom. Her mind lost in her thoughts. The quietness of the Institute was slowly getting to her, for most of the day everyone had left her to so their Shadowhunting duties. Will and Jem had left the Institute just as dawn was rising, on orders by Charlotte. Charlotte and Henry went to discuss some in important matters with Mr. Wayland. Tessa felt since she had agreed to stay at the Institute that Charlotte was keeping her in the dark. Jessamine on the other hand, since never wants anything to do with being a Shadowhunter was as usual hiding in her room, she barely came out these days. Tessa could not understand why she liked being in her room locked away, isolated from company.

Tessa sighed as she watched dark, grey cumulous clouds beginning to roll and surround the London's skies above. As the darkness swept over London, the darkness was just another reminder of how the past couple of months had been for her – there had been no silver lining until Rachel showed up a few days ago. Finally, she had a chance to find out why she was Downworlder and her brother was not, but a human. To figure out why Mortmain sought after her and planned to marry her. Why he wanted her to shift into someone? She was determined to find all the answers to her questions.

As she leaned her back against the window, the coolness of the cold glass began to sink through her dress. A small shiver went down her back. She continue to stare out and started to realize that humans were naïve to the real danger around them. They continue to live each day as it was going to be another typical day, not realizing that there was danger around every corner, every turn they took. That it could be possibly their last days here on the earth.

Suddenly a crackle of thunder echoed throughout evening sky and lightening flashed, brightening up the whole sky. Tessa jumped from her spot and landed on her feet. She quit surprise at the unexpected change in the weather. Sitting on the edge of her bed, the Codex caught her eye as it laid on her night stand. Reaching over, she picked it up and set it down beside her on the bed. She started to flip through the pages, hoping that there that she had may have missed or over looked. But as the light faded from the outside world, she decided to head to the library where she could be the fire's light.

* * *

Will scowled as he stepped inside the safety of the Institute. The rain had come more quickly than he had thought. He was glad through that Jem had got inside the front doors of Institute before the down poor came. Quickly and quietly, he removed his boots before Sophie could scold him about tracking dirt and mud into the halls. He grimaced as he watch Jem slowly wander down the hall, and then disappeared around the corner. Will clenched his hands into fists by his side, frustration and anger building inside of him, lately Jem's condition was getting worse. There had to be cure, but everyone had tried before to fine one. Finally, after staring at nothing but an empty corridor Will decided to head towards his room to change as drops from the rain, dripped from tips of curls and splashed onto his collar shirt.

As Will walked down the abandon corridor, the flickering of a yellowish – orange light lit up a small facture of the hallway, the light was coming from the library. He stopped, and quietly he opened the library door just a sliver and glanced inside. He gave out a soft sigh. He should have known who was in library as she sat by the fire side. The gentle colours of orange and yellow glowed around her. The light from the fire soften the appearance of her chestnut hair as it cascade over her shoulder. Her eyes fully focused on the book in her lap. The door had creaked a little, but she didn't even look up – she was lost in her own world.

Will closed his eyes and stepped out the room, he couldn't be near her. He couldn't lose control, but it was hard whenever she was around. She had sparked something in him that he had thought he lost a long time ago, when he left his parents. He thought that side of him would never return…however he was wrong. Everything changed when she stepped into his life. He gave a heavily groan as shut his door quietly and stripped of his soaked damp shirt and tosses it onto the floor. The coolness of the air kissed his newly exposed skin. He walked towards his nightstand, opening the top draw – he pulled out a match and lit the candle that was sitting on top, before it got too dark see anything his room. The shadows from the light flickered and danced across the grey dim room as he head towards the window and opened it. A fresh, but cold breeze flooded the room and the sound of the rain echoed outside. He needed to distract his mind, alone with his thoughts should never be. It would be another torture to his soul.

The damps of his trousers clung to him as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. The sound of the heavy drops of heavy rain in background was the only way to keep his sanity. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor. Will rose up from his bed slowly, wondering if it was Sophie coming to collect his dirty garments. All of sudden, there was a loud bang as if something had crashed onto the floor. Will opened his door and the light from the candle flowed into the dark cavern of the corridor. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. Tessa had tripped on piece of floor board the risen out of the floor. The book she had earlier had slid and stopped right at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, he walked towards Tessa as she was slowly started to pull herself up. He held his hand out to her. She glanced up at him, a surprise expression written on her face. Will gave a crooked smirk as he took her hand and helped her up. It was easy to tell that Tessa was astonished that he had helped her up. He glanced down at the book he had still in his hands. She had been reading the Codex again.

He arched his eyebrow, "How many times have you read this Tessa?"

Tessa shook her head and brushed his hand away like he was a disease that she did not want to be near, afraid that she herself would catch it as well. "I've read it a few times, if you must know William." She answered in a cold tone.

Will gave a quiet sigh, she was still anger with him and she had every right too, but he did not trust Miss Adams for one second. There was something unsettling about her; even he should be the one to talk. Before he could say another word he felt the Codex being plucked out of his hands and Tessa was about to walk away. However before, she could take another step farther, he gently grabbed her elbow and held her in place. She glad up at with a furious expression, her eyes narrowed at him.

"William, unhand me and let me go to my room." Tessa replied in infuriated tone.

"Tessa…." His voice came out soft, but even. There must have been something in his voice for she stopped struggling and stared at him with questioning eyes. No matter how he wanted to keep his distance – he couldn't. He knew what he was going to do would have consequences after this, but he put those thoughts all aside.

No longer denying what he felt about her, he let what his heart wanted. He placed his index finger under Tessa's chin, tilting her head back slightly. She said not a word, but was staring at him curious eyes. Then he lowered himself to hers, brushing his lips against hers. His hand rested on her hip then drew her close into him, their chests touching against one another. He felt the coolness of Tessa's touch as she rested one of her hands on his shoulders, while still holding onto the Codex with one hand. In the back of his mind – it was screaming for him to stop this madness and let Tessa go, but his body wanted her. It wanted her to hold her, wanted to touch her without any worries. His body and heart only wanted her, all of her. Closing his eyes, he gently pulled away. He shouldn't have done that, he knew that. Cautiously, he reopened them to see Tessa staring at him. Her grey eyes filled with curiosity and concern. Taking a step back, he sighed.

"Tessa…I…" He paused. For once he did not know what to say. He shook her head and quickly turned around. He couldn't bear to look at her. It was mistake. He had let his body taken over. Once he had stepped back into the room, he closed his door shut. In a rage of fury at himself, his hand clenched into a fist and he punched the wall, leaving a small visible dent. The only question that came flooding into his mind as stared at the dent was _why her_?

* * *

Walking down the dark corridor only a shed of light flickered from the study of Mr. Wayland's. Rachel tried to calm her breathing down as carefully placed her hand on the ash oak door and pressed open. Mr. Wayland was sitting at his desk as usual, books, papers and pens scattered on top of it. Chairs formed a circle around his desk. She figured that a meeting must had taken place while she was gone.

"Mr. Wayland," Her voice came out in a soft tone. "I have it."

Mr. Wayland glanced from what he had been reading and gave a grave expression, "Is it what we have feared?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes…I'm afraid so…there advancing more quickly than we thought they would." She rummaged through her bag and held up the journal. She laid it gently on his desk. She watched Mr. Wayland's tired, wry expression quickly change to concern and fear as he was glancing down at the journal and flipped through the pages quickly.

"Then we must act quickly before it is too late, we must find Mortmain and Mr. Grayson and put a stop to their plans." Mr. Wayland said in an authority tone.

"I'll go into town and start talking to some informants, they usually hear or see something that can be a use." Rachel replied, then turned around gracefully and headed for the door. However, suddenly Mr. Wayland called her name. She stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder.

He gave a weak smile, "Rachel, be careful…and thank you."

Rachel gave sly smile and nodded, "I will." With that said she slipped back into the darkness of the corridor and made her way into the streets of London as the rain continued to pour heavily. She knew that evening a head was going to be long one, but she set foot in determination to find something what would stop this madness, before it was too late for everyone.

* * *

_**Well there go finally something happened between Will and Tessa, but how well will they both react when they run into each other again? And what is going on with Rachel? Will they ever find Mortmain and Mr. Grayson before it's too late? Thanks everyone with your reviews! And thank you to BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for betaing this chapter! okay you guys know what to do now, I want to hear what you guys think?**_


	10. Chapter 10: To Worry or Not To worry?

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while - things are a little bit crazy still and ways here is chapter ten. Thanks to BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for beting this chapter. Also if you haven't yet go to my poll on my profile page and vote on who you think Tessa should end up with the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, but I do own Rachel and few other new characters that will be making appearnces.**_

* * *

Rachel knew it wasn't very lady like to swear, but in this case she would make exception as she ducked and dodged. The mechanical being had swung wildly and missed. Rachel rolled onto her side and got back up. She glanced around the room looking for away to escape; though the only one she could spot was an open window on the far side of the room. Movement caught her eye; the mechanical thing was coming for her again. She sighed. The mechanical being went for her as it drew nearer, she gasped and slid across the floor and reached the window. Glancing down it she swallowed hard. It was a five story drop.

"Rachel!" A voice bellowed from below.

Rachel peered over the side and saw a clock figure staring up at her. The voice seemed familiar, too familiar. The person pulled back their hood and she gasped. She couldn't believe it, automatically tears of love lost and surprise begin to sting her eyes. He hadn't aged a day since he was changed that horrid night. His oak like brown hair shimmered in the moonlight as it shone down. His glassy green emerald eyes shinned like soft, bright morning stars about to burst.

"Derek…." His name escaped her lips as she stared over the windowsill.

"Yes Rachel, it's me." His voice was soft as velvet. "Rachel, jump!"

His words broke the trance she was in, her eyes widened. "What! No, I'm not jumping! Are you crazy Derek?"

The sound of the creatures footsteps coming close could be heard, she turned around threw a vile a green liquid at the being. It started to make odd sounds, clinking and hissing. It stopped moving and being to twitch. It's head begin to jerk to the side.

"Nephilims will fall – Nephilims will fall." It's voice kept repeating over and over again.

Suddenly, sparks being to shoot out from its arms and chest. They flew across the room and an old wood board caught on fire. Before Rachel could blink the fire spread across the floor and was devouring everything that it got in its way. Smoke began to rise and she started to cough. Rachel covered her hand over her mouth and nose.

"Damn it Rachel jump!" Derek yelled. "I'll catch you, now please just jump!"

Rachel glanced from Derek to the raging fire that was spreading behind her. She had no choice if she wanted to live. It was either die in this wild fire or trust the one person she had least expected to ever see again. She tore her gaze from the dancing flames and stepped on the edge of the window. She gave a long gulped and closed her eyes, then without anymore hesitation she jumped.

* * *

Tessa walked down the empty corridors of the Institute, she was beginning to worry about Rachel, not because Rachel was the only one that could possibly help her figure out what made her so different from her brother Nate. But because, she had grown fond of her, it was nice to have another female that she could connect with. Jem had told her that Rachel was going to be gone only a couple of days, but the fourth day has passed and there was still no sign of her. Tessa was becoming fearful and was beginning to grow very concerned. Jem tried to reassure that Rachel was fine, that she was checking something out. However, she wasn't so sure.

"Miss Grey?" a vaguely familiar voice spoke.

Tessa stopped at the sound her last name. Slowly, she turned around and become face to face with Gabriel Lightwood. His angular features staring at her. His voice cold as usual as he addressed her.

"Miss Grey, may I ask have you seen Miss Adams lately?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Tessa kept her voice in control, "She's been gone for the few days."

Gabriel arched his eyebrow, "She has?"

Tessa nodded silently, "Yes, is there a message that you want me to give her when she comes back?" _If she ever comes back_, a doubtful voice whispered in the back of her mind.

"When she comes back, tell her that I have some matters that I want to discuss with her."

As Tessa opened her mouth to speak the sounds of loud footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Tessa glanced past Gabriel to see who was coming towards them. Her eyes widened as the figure came closer. His rugged features came into view. His shirt slightly burned. His cheeks a deep shade of red. His hair ruffled and a tad scorch – just the tips of a few lose strands, but it was his eyes that had worried her the most. His memorable blue eyes filled with sorrow, angst, fear. Emotions that she never seen Will ever give before. She stepped away from Gabriel and took a step close to him. She forgot how puzzled and angry she had been with him in the last week or so, and shot straight towards him.

"Will, what happen?" Her voice filled with concern and curiosity.

Will frowned as he stared at her. His once icy mask had fallen. It has crashed and crumbled as his eyes locked unto hers. "Tessa," He whispered. "It's Miss Adams."

Tessa eyes shot wide opened in alarm, she knew something had happen, something went wrong. Her breathing had stopped all together. Her body had shut down, froze as she stared at Will. But the sound of Gabriel's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Herondale, what happened?" Gabriel demanded.

Will shot Gabriel a cold expression, then returned his attention back to her. Tessa watched as Will glanced down into his trouser pocket and retrieve a sharp looking blade as he pulled it out. Tessa give silent gasp as she recognized the blade. The design all too familiar as blood was smeared from tip of blade to the handle. She tore her gaze away from handle in fright, afraid that she started to think of horrifying scenarios.

"Will, what happened?" Finally, she said at last.

* * *

_**There you go, who's blood is on the blade is it's Rachel's or someone else? And who's Derek? And what is he? And why does Gabriel want to talk to Rachel so bad? Well I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out - more romance, more mystery and action in the next chapter. Also thank you for guys reviews, please keep them up, I love what you guys have to say!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Kisses

_**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update . things have been crazy lately with school still. But here it is now - is Rachel still alive? How is Tessa handling the information that Will gave her. Will Jem or Will comfort her in her time of need? Also looks like Will fans are winning at the moment - if you haven't yet go to my profile and vote on who you think Tessa will end up with? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, only Rachel and her family.**_

* * *

Tessa was lost for words and felt numb. She hadn't left her room, since Will had told her the news about the fire that had destroyed an old building on the other side of town, Rachel's dagger had been found – still in good condition except for the blood smeared at the tip of the blade. It was to her surprise that Gabriel had stormed out and into the hallway equally upset about the news. It made her wondered if at one time Rachel and Gabriel had been close. Tessa recounted Rachel's words from a few days ago when Gabriel had come to the Institute. There had been a pained but startled expression when he saw her that day. The colour of skin had turned white and he had been angry that Rachel had running errands for Charlotte. The last of conversation replayed in her mind.

_Gabriel's expression towards her hardened. "No, I was just leaving." He quickly brushed passed Rachel and headed down the corridor until he was out of sight. Will was grinning as Gabriel stormed away, then glanced at Rachel._

"_You have a way of ticking people off." Will said. Tessa thought his voice sounded almost kind of proud of that._

_Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "He was a mistake from the past, that's all." _

_A mistake_, that was what Rachel had said about Gabriel, maybe something more could have happened between them. Could they have once had romantic relationship?

Whatever had happened between them once had certainly changed, though to her it was clear that Gabriel still felt something towards Rachel – even though Rachel had made it pretty clear that she felt nothing for him anymore. Tessa jerked her head at the sound of knocking on her door.

"Tessa." Jem said. His voice filled with concern.

"Jem." Tessa gave a small smile of comfort as Jem entered her room. His pale eyes were full of worry.

"Tessa, I just heard the news." His voice was soft as velvet and gentle as a touch. "I'm sure Miss Adams is still alive somewhere in London."

Tessa's eyes lit up, she threw the covers off her and practically ran towards Jem. Her hands gripped his shoulders. "You believe she survived?." She refused to believe that Rachel was dead, there was no evidence that showed that Rachel had died – the only body they had found was one of those mechanical creatures… those monasteries. She frowned slightly.

"Will think she's gone."

"Yes, I do Tessa." He took her hands and held them into his. "She is stronger than most women of this generation, like another young lady I know."

His gentle, soulful silver eyes stared into hers. "Tessa, do not listen to Will when it comes to this matter. He hasn't quite recognized Rachel's strength yet." Tessa's breath hitched inside of her as she felt Jem's thumb stroking her cheek. "We'll find her and bring her back here safely."

Tears. Tears were coming, she could feeling coming at the reassurance of Jem's words. That was the one thing she adored about him, he was always kind-hearted, compassionate and understanding with her. A single tear slipped from her eye.

Jem looked startled, "Tessa, what is the matter?" He quickly wiped away her tear.

"It's nothing." Swallowed quietly and shook her head.

"It's not thing if you're crying Tessa."

Tessa buried her head into his chest. "Thank you…." She whispered. She felt Jem's tendered arm wrapping around her.

"What are you thanking me for?" His voice was filled with confusion.

"For helping and being with me in these past few months. For being a good friend that I could turn to when I needed it the most."

Tiliting her head upwards she found Jem's eyes gazing down at her. Her heart fluttered inside of her, her pulse was racing at how Jem was staring at her with amazement and curiosity. Without giving it a second thought, her lips found his. Jem stiffened, but then instanced Jem's grip around her tightened and pulled her body closer to his. All their thoughts and feelings had been pushed away as they kissed. Kissing Jem was different from Will's kisses, she realized. He was more tender and soft. What had felt like forever, Jem broke the kiss. His eyes seemed dazed for a moment, then realization struck though them. He coughed and shook his head.

"Tessa…I…shouldn't have… we shouldn't have." He started to muttered words. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Tessa stood in place frozen, what had happened. She had kiss Jem, but he did return it, but so Will when they had kissed a couple of times before. Now her own realization hit her, her heart was torn in half for she had fallen for both men. She couldn't tell this to Charlotte, she was definitely not telling Jessamine, nor was she going to tell Sophie. She knew that Sophie had feelings for Jem – the only one person she could confide in was missing. She did not know what to now.

* * *

The fire roared. It's warmth caused Rachel to stir. Her eyes blinked and focused onto the ceiling above her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she sat up, for a moment she tried to remember where she was and what happened to her. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and jerked her head at the sound of movement in the far corner of the room.

"Derek, why did you save me?" Her eyes filled with sadness as she spoke to the shadow in the corner of the room, too many memories of the past flooded back to her.

He stepped into the fire's light, casting shadows of his beauty. "I maybe not human anymore, but that doesn't I still can't stop my feelings for you." He started to take another step, but stopped himself. "Rachel, I loved you when I was human and I still love you now. I searched for you the last few years after I was turned."

Rachel swallowed hard; she had loved him once as well. They were supposed to be engaged when she was eighteen. His glassy emerald eyes were staring at with love and heartache. He didn't look over a day of nineteen. He would have been twenty-two now; however, his body had been frozen in time. He would never grow old, he would never marry, he would never have children like wanted and he would live forever if he remained careful in his new life.

"Derek…I…loved you too…." Rachel hung her head, she couldn't face him anymore. "You still have a piece of my heart, but you know we can never be together."

"I know….." Rachel didn't need to see his eyes to know what kind of sadness held in them, the sound of his wrenching break hearted voice said it all. There was misery behind it as well.

Silence quickly took over them, the atmosphere thick with grief, wretchedness, and anguish. Rachel closed her eyes, there was so many words that she wanted to tell him when she had thought she had truly lost him to death. But, here he stood. She had to leave, her mind screaming that she had to let Mr. Wayland, her parents, Tessa and the others that she was alive and okay. Slowly, she rose to her feet.

"Thank you for saving me Derek." Saying his name stung, and pained her to say it. "But, I must leave now."

"Rachel," His voice pained saying her name as well. Their fairytale ending would never come true as they had hoped a long time ago. "Don't leave yet, there's information you need to know – I know you're helping Shadowhunters." Before she could blink, he was standing in front of her. "I have information about a Shadowhunter… Mr. Charles Grayson."

Rachel eyes widened, "You do?"

Derek nodded, "Yes…." Hesitation held in his voice. "But, please let me do this one thing that I'll never get the chance to do again."

Before, Rachel could respond, her eyes closed automatically as she felt Derek's lips on hers.

* * *

_**Will what do you think did Rachel and Gabriel had a past relationship? Jem and Tessa kissed finally and you just learned more about Rachel's past. Thanks for your reviews, please keep them coming - I love to hear what you have to say!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Tessa and Gideon Talked

_**Author's Note: We here's chapter 12 finally, so had some trouble difficulties between me and my beta, but's it all good now - sometimes techognolgy can be a real pain. Anyways I still have that poll going my profile, who you think Tessa should end up with? If you haven't then please tell who you think she should I'm curious to see what you guys think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices series, I only Rachel and the new characters that come to play.**_

* * *

Derek would heal from her kiss for she was pure and holy. Those who were damned for eternity would burn by her touch, her kisses. Humans found their kisses, their touches addicting like a drug. She had been willing to give up everything for Derek back then. However, things have changed, they had been torn apart and nothing would be ever the same as it once was.

She still can remember that very night when he was attacked. She had failed to protect, if she had only a met him minute sooner – then maybe, just maybe they would have been out for dinner, enjoying the evening, making a few minor details for their wedding. But inside, she had check on someone and was running late. When she got there was blood everywhere, his body laying limp in his own pool of blood. She fell to her knees by his side, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't care that his blood soaking through her skirt, her heart had been torn at the sight of his dead body. Her fingers ran through his soft dark hair. She stayed by his side in the dark hours, she found vampire bite marks on his neck. When Derek began to moan, his eyes began to flicker and the color of his eyes became red. She knew that he became one of the damned. She could no longer be by his side any longer, he was lost to her. She had fled into early morning grieving. After that evening, she never saw him again.

Rachel quickly wiped away a tear from her eye as she pushed her thoughts, her feelings away as she stalked outside cottage of Mr. Charles Grayson. So this has been the place that he had been hiding after all this time. Derek had told her where to find him, why he had been hiding out in the country side. Apparently Mortmain had lied to him about having a cure for his disease, so he was slowly dying. He had nothing to lose by giving information. Glancing at the cottage - it was a small little thing, nothing fancy. It blended in well with the forest. Plunging into the darkness towards the house Rachel made her move. It was time to get some answers before she had back to the others.

* * *

Tessa sat on the windowsill of the library window, gazing out into the foggy London streets. A week had pass and there still had nothing about Rachel, rumours were spreading like a wild fire that Rachel had died – that fire had burned her body to ashes that's why no one has found her body or any trance of her. Still she refused to believe them, something wasn't right… she could not put her finger on it…but in her heart she knew that Rachel was alive out there somewhere.

"Miss Gray, I presume?" A deep voice asked.

Tessa jumped lightly and turned her head to see a muscular, sandy-bond hair gentleman standing in the entrance of the library. He seemed familiar even though she was sure they had never met before.

"Gideon Lightwood." He introduced himself.

"You're Gabriel's brother?" Tessa rose to her feet. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

Gideon nodded to her first question. "I am." He stared at her. "I was wondering if you have seen my brother around. He seems to have disappeared."

"I'm afraid not," She frowned. "I haven't seen him since the day they told us about Rachel and the explosion at that old abandon building."

His eyebrows flew up into his hairline, "I see…. well thank you Miss Gray."

Gideon turned around to leave when she called out his name, he paused. "Yes, Miss Gray?"

Tessa took in a deep breath; her fingers were fumbling with material of the bottom her dress. "I know this may not be any of my business, but I'm curious to know if your brother and Rachel have been involved once. Your brother seemed quite upset when he found out the news."

Gideon remained silent, staring at her. His luminous green eyes questioning, as if asking if he should tell her? Finally, he spoke. "Yes, they were once. I was in the Institute in Madrid, Spain when they had been dating. My brother had sent me a letter about him courting Miss Adam's. From the letters he had wrote during throughout the year, he seemed happy which I was quite pleased to hear. After our mother's death, he kept to himself. He trained harder, to please our father." The way he said father, he made it sounded like it was disease. "I thought now that he was with Miss Adam's that he would be joyfully happy, then one day I got letter from him saying they had broken up. He never told me why, I didn't find out until now I had gotten back home about a week ago now."

Tessa nodded, "Was it something that Miss Adam's did?"

Gideon's expression hardened, his gaze turned towards the fireplace. "No." His voice was cold as ice. "It was something he did, unfortunately he is more like our father." He shut his eyes and sighed. "He was seeing another woman behind Miss Adam's back. Miss Adam's found out and broke it off. That would twice now that Miss Adam's had been in broken relationship."

"She was in another relationship?" Tessa felt a wave of dizziness hit her. How many relationships had Rachel been in? She used the armrest of the chair nearby to support her.

"Miss Adam's had been in pervious relationship before my brother, she was engaged actually."

"What happened?" Curiosity of Rachel's past was getting to her.

"Rumour was her fiancé had run off only a month away just before their marriage." Gideon opened his eyes, the reflections of the flames danced into his eyes. "You are not the only one curious about Miss Adams, Miss Gray. I know for a fact that my mother would have loved, she was well loved by other - regrettably the men in her life guess did not feel the same about her."

"I've met Miss Adam's. I cannot believe that she had been so unlucky when it comes to love." Tessa felt sorry for Rachel. It was unmanageable to have your heart broken like she had been.

"I cannot speak for the other man in Miss Adam's life, but for Gabriel I can. He is like my father, one woman cannot suit him. I do hope for my brother's sake that he grows up and realizes soon and not idolize our father – he is nothing to be idolizing for." His voice was bitterer and tad hateful, that it took Tessa by surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt anything." Sophie spoke softly as she stood in the hallway. "Mrs. Branwell would like to see you Miss Gray."

"Thanks you Sophie."

Sophie nodded and headed down the hall. Tessa noticed Gideon was staring at Sophie with a strange expression. After a moment he shook his head and returned his attention back to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Gray, if you do see my brother tell him I'm looking for him."

Then on a turn of his heel he left the room without another word. Tessa sighed and walked out of the room. She headed down the corridor towards Charlotte's office. She wondered what Charlotte wanted this time.

* * *

"Who else works for Mortmain?" Rachel leaned against the door frame, blocking the only exist out of the bedroom.

Mr. Grayson lay on his back in pain, the disease he had, was spreading quickly through his system. He couldn't escape, he couldn't even try to reach her when she busted through his door. He was like a dying animal with nowhere to go and nowhere to run. Now, she understood why he had fled from London to country side. He could live here in peace until he died.

Mr. Grayson coughed, "Nathanial Gray."

Rachel sighed, "Yes, I already know about him."

Mr. Grayson took in a wheeze, ragged breath. "Jessamine Gray and Benedict Lightwood."

Rachel stiffened, her eyes widened. "What?" Her green eyes flashed with surprise, the narrowed as she stepped farther into room. "Explained." Her voice grew cold as winter storm.

Mr. Grayson coughed and choked as he rolled unto his side. "Jessamine has been secretly meeting with Nathanial, they just got married a couple of nights ago. Mrs. Gray has been passing information to Mr. Gray." He coughed and spat out blood. "Benedict is being blackmailed - he thinks Mortmain will give him a cure."

Rachel arched her eyebrow, "A cure for what?"

Mr. Grayson moaned and groaned as he spat out more blood onto his pillow. "Benedict has Astriola."

"Astriola?"

"Astriola is disease passed from a demon to a human. A shield-shaped rash, indicative of the heraldic marks of astriola, upon the left shoulder. It slowly kills and destroys the human system. Most people who get it kill themse-'' He began to cough and gasp. Blood slip out of the corner of his mouth.

Rachel grimace at the information she just gotten. Staring at Mr. Grayson, she knew that he would die then less then hour, his own disease had got the better of him. It was time that she made her way back to the London Institute.

"The angel of death shall decide your punishment when you enter the Gates of Hell."

Rachel left the room. Mr. Grayson continued to cough and gag, spitting up blood as she made her way down the silent corridor. As she stepped out into the cool evening, she felt the presence of Azrael, the angel of Death. It was time for Mr. Grayson passing. Rachel walked behind the cottage and quickly untied Lightening's reins. She hiked her leg over and saddle unto his back. She pulled his reins and lightly nudged his sides.

"Come on Lightening, it's time to go London again." She whispered.

Lightening made noise and galloped into the shadows of the forest. Rachel held onto the reins tightly, she felt the wind whipping her hair, kissing her cheeks as she rode into the night. It was time to find Mortmain and put a stop to him, time was running out.

* * *

**_Well there you go, we found some spies among our Shadowhunters. Now how are they going to react to the news when find out? Now a thank you you all who have been patient and your wonderful reviews. I'm things will slow a down a bit in the next few months so I can update more! Until please stay tuned! Now you guys know what to do now, so please tell me what you think._**


	13. Chapter 13: Will's Confession

_**Author's Note: Alright if you are Will and Tessa fan, this chapter is definitely for your guys. Sorry for Jem and Tessa fans out there! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you all for comments - please keep them coming I love to hear what you guys have to say! Also thanks to BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for betaing once again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices - I only own Rachel and the new characters that come to play!**_

* * *

The London fog rolled in, a maze for those who entering the city. Tessa was pacing in her room after her conversation with Charlotte, she was fuming mad that Mr. Lightwood was pressing Consol Wayland into pushing Charlotte and Henry from their positions in the Institute. She felt the skirt of her dress brushing up against her legs as she continued to pace. Her head whipped at the sound of a knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Her gray eyes widened slightly when Will entered the room. "I have taken that Charlotte told you the news?"

His blue eyes were furious with rage, his hands tightened into fists by his side. His lips tighten. "Yes," He moved his fingers like he was trying to relax. "But, I came to your room to make sure how you were doing?"

Her breathing hitched inside of her, she didn't want to let her feelings for Will to suddenly show. Turning around she faced the window, her fingers fiddle with her skirt.

"I'm fine."

"Tessa, I'm sorry." She heard him whisper and the floor board creaked.

Shifting her body, she saw that Will had taken a step closer. His gaze locked on the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, and then quickly shut it when Will began to mumble under his breath. She never had since side of him before. Furious one minute, and now lost the next.

"For everything, you deserve so much Tessa, that you have no idea." He still wasn't facing her. "I can see it in his eyes, I'm surprise I haven't seen it earlier." His voice so low and hallow.

She was so confused. Taking a hesitant step she moved close to him. "Will, what are you talking about? Who's him? Will?"

When she called his name the second time, he looked up, his dark blue eyes stared at her. Her breathing caught inside her, emotions, so many flashed in them. After what felt like eternally, he broke the contact and glanced at her bed cover.

"I love you….." He whispered. "Tessa, I have loved since the moment I've meet you."

Tessa's fingers laced with the fabric of her dress skirt. Her eyes flared. "Back on the roof top, I thought that you couldn't have been crueller, but I was wrong, this crueller."

Will stood motionless like a statue, his head turned back to her with disbelief in his eyes. "You… don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't, after they way you have treated and said to me why I –''

"I had to," He cut her off. "I had to push you away or would have died!"

Her eyes widened, she shook her head from side to side. "William I had enough this, please leave."

"Tessa, please listen to me, please."

She frowned, they way he said "please" was so desperate. After a moment of silence between them, she closed her eyes and nodded her head. She was going to hear him out.

"Tessa, what I going to tell you I have never told a living soul, except for Magnus but I need his help that's why. I have never even told Jem." He took in a deep breath. "When I was twelve, living with my parents in Wales, I found a Pyxis in my father's office. I don't why he had it, a memento from his Shadowhunting days? I don't know. But, do you recall the Codex discussing curses and how they can be casts?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, when I opened the box, I released a demon, who cursed me. He swore that anyone who loved me was doomed to die. I might not have believed it – I was not well schooled in magic-but my elder sister died that night horribly. I thought it was the beginning of the curse. I fled from my family and came here. It seemed to me the only way to keep them safe, not to bring them death on death. I did not realize I was walking into a second family. Henry, Charlotte, and even bloody Jessamine – I had to make sure that no one here could ever love me. To do so, I thought, would be put them into deadly danger. For years now I have held everyone at arm's length-everyone that I could not push away entirely."

Tessa felt her head spinning as words echoed in her mind. Held everyone at arm's length – pushed everyone away…. All those years trying to put on act, but there was one, who he let in. "Jem," she whispered.

He looked at her miserably, "Jem is different. He's dying. I thought the curse wouldn't have effect on him and with every passing year, and he survived, that seemed more likely. I thought I could learn to live like this. I thought after Jem was gone, after I turned eighteen, I'd go live by myself, not inflict myself or my curse on anyone… and then everything changed. Because of you."

Tessa blinked, "Me?" she said in quiet, stunned voice.

A ghost of smile touched his lips, "When I first met you, I thought you were unlike anyone else I had known. You made me laugh. No one but Jem has made me laugh in, good five years, And you did it like it was nothing, like breathing."

"Will-''

"Ask Magnus. He'll tell you. After that night on the roof, I went to him. I had pushed you away because I thought you had begun to realize how I felt about you. In the Sanctuary that day, when I thought you were dead, I realized you must have been able to read it on my face. I was terrified. I had to make you hate me, Tessa. So I tried. And when I wanted to die. I had thought I could bear it if you hated me, but I could not. I realized you would be staying in the Institute, and that every time I saw you it would be like standing on that roof all over again, making you despise me and feeling as if I were choking down poison. I went to Magnus and demanded that he help me find the demon who had cursed me in the first place, that curse might be lifted. If it was, I thought, I could try again. It might be slow and painful and nearly impossible, but I thought I could make you care for me again, if I told you the truth. That I could gain your trust back - build something with you, slowly."

"Are – are you saying that the curse is lifted? That's gone?"

"There is no curse on me, Tessa. The demon tricked me. There never was a curse. All these years, I've been a fool. But not so much a fool that I didn't know the first thing I needed to do once I had learned the truth was to tell you how I really felt." He took a step towards, closing the space between them.

She did not move back, but only stared at him. Staring at him in the way she might stare at the beloved that might never return to her with, memorizing every detail - the dark hair curling at his temples, the nape of his neck, at the blue of his eyes and the curve of his mouth.

"Why me Will? Why me?" Her voice sounded far off, distance.

He hesitated. "After we brought you back here, after Charlotte found your letters to your brother, I – I read them."

Her blood rise, her anger was about to lash out, but like a silent breeze washed out her as she gazed at young man who stood before. A man that looked almost completely broken, even maybe scared, scared not at life, but what her response was going be. She bit back her tongue and waited for Will to continue on.

Tenderly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Holding her delicately close to him. His dark orbs stared into her grey ones. "You and I, Tess, we're alike. We live and breathe words. It was books that kept me from taking my own life after I thought I could never love anyone, never be loved anyone again. It was books that made feel that perhaps I was not completely alone. They could be honest with me and I with them. Reading your words, what you wrote, how you were lonely sometimes and afraid, but always brave; the way you saw the world, it's colors and textures and sounds, I felt - I felt the way you thought, hoped, felt, dreamed. I felt I was dreaming and thinking and feeling with you. I dreamed what you dreamed, wanted what you wanted – then I realized that truly I just wanted you. The girl behind the scrawled letters. I loved you from the moment I read them. I love you still."

Tessa had begun to tremble. Her voice caught her in throat, speechless to what Will had just confessed to her. Opening his heart to her, letting her in, telling her that all this time he loved her and still does. His name rolled off her tongue, nothing but silence replaced it. Then, she gasped as she felt a hungry, yet, desperate warm lips took hers. Closing her eyes, she melted and pressed her body with his as hands drifted off her shoulders, down her arms and around her waist. His hands gripping her tightly. Moaning inside as she felt his mouth leaves hers and travel down her the nape her neck. She felt breathless and dizzy. Then just quickly as this moment between them came, it ended quickly with a bloody scream.

"Sophie!" Her eyes snapped opened and pulled away.

She rushed out her room, with Will following her. They halted to a stop at the top of the staircase where Sophie stood. Tessa followed her gaze down to the floor level. Her heart begun to beat like a fast beat drum, she blinked once, then twice. Rachel stood at the bottom like a female warrior wounded in battle. Her black trousers ripped and torn, her black blouse torn at the sides, strands of her red locks wrapped around her neck and her green eyes blazing with fierceness.

"Rachel….." She whispered.

Movement tore her attention away and she saw Charlotte, Henry and Jem to the other side of Rachel looking in shock. Their skin white and pale like they had seen a ghost.

"Ra…Rac..Rachel! You're alive!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to come back like this Charlotte, but I need to know where Jessamine is?"

Henry blinked, "Jessamine?"

"She betrayed you all. She's been working with Nathanial." Her voice with filled certainly.

"No that can't be… she would never…." Charlotte began.

Rachel eyes filled with sadness, then glanced up to where they were standing. "Sophie, show me Jessamine's room."

Sophie's eyes widened, but quickly nodded. Rachel up the stairs before anyone could blink and was following Sophie down the corridor. Charlotte, Henry, Jem, Will and her all followed behind. Rachel hadn't even been in the room then five minutes before she came back out and hand her a stiff cream-colored card.

"Tessa please verify this hand writing." Rachel commanded softly.

She took the card and glanced down. Her eyes fixed on the card. Turning it over in her hand, realizing it was an invitation to a ball.

**July 20, 1878**

**Mr. Benedict Lightwood**

**presents his compliments**

**to Miss Jessamine Lovelace,**

**and requests the honor of her company**

**at a masquerade ball given on Tuesday next,**

**the 27****th**** of July. RSVP.**

Tessa's blood froze when she flipped the invitation on the back and saw all too familiar hand writing. _My Jessie. My very heart is bursting at the thought of seeing you tomorrow night at the "great affair." However great it may be, I shall have eyes for nothing and no one but you. Do wear the white dress, darling, as you know how I like it – "in gloss of satin and glimmer of pearls," as the poet said. Yours always, N.G._

"Nate," Tessa said numbly, staring down at the letter. "Nate wrote this. And quoted Tennyson."

She heard Sophie and Charlotte drew in sharp breaths. Henry, Jem and Will were speechless. There was only one voice that spoke and she felt sympatric like she knew what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry to all of you. I'll call the Silent Brothers and tell them to bring it." Rachel's voice soft as the wind. Her footstep retreated down the hall and at the very moment it felt as if the world had gone very still.


	14. Chapter 14: Meetings

_**Author's Note: Thanks everyone who is still reading this, things have been busy. So the chapters have been slow to update. Thanks again to **__**BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for beting this enjoy!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices.**_

* * *

The fire roared and blaze filling the room of warmth. The Institute had been quiet, since the discovery of Jessamine being spy for Mortmain. In the following days things fell into place – Jessamine had been taken to the Silent City and thrown into one of cells. She made a whole production of it, but it really didn't get her anywhere. Charlotte and Henry were trying to figure out why Benedict had thrown a party and why was Nathaniel had been present. They wanted to keep this under wraps, until things made more sense. There was a piece missing and no one knew what it was. Tessa had been locked in her room, she came out for meals and that was about it. Something was on her mind that was for sure. Jem had been taking more walks lately, and Will….well was Will – he had been disappearing and reappearing at the oddest times.

Rachel rose from the chair in front of the fireplace. She broke her thoughts off. It was time to dig deeper and get to the bottom of all this madness. Straightening her dress, she left the library quietly and headed down the corridor. The stairs creaked and groan as she walked up them. As she made her way to the top, she felt conflicted. She wanted to check on Tessa, to make sure she was alright, but she needed to make contact with one person who could answer a few questions. She passed Tessa's room and opened the door to her room.

Crossing the room, she headed towards her bed stand and opened a drawer. Pulling out a paper and pen, quickly she wrote a letter. Taking in a deep breath, she folded it up and left her room in search for Cyril. After searching the second floor and the bottom floor, she heads outside. She smiles when she finds him outside taking care of the horses.

"Cyril, may I ask a favour from you?" She asked softly.

Cyril looked up and nodded. "Yes madman, what is that you require of my assistance?"

She slipped him the letter. "Please take this to the Lightwood Manor. I need to meet with one of Lightwood Brothers."

Confusion was written all over his face, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yes Miss Adams I'll deliver it to them."

"Thank you Cyril."

She took in a deep breath and glanced up when she felt as if someone was watching her and Cyril. Her eyes scanned the windows; she frowned when she saw a figure moving the dark curtain in one of the rooms. She could not tell who it was, because they disappeared quickly. She hoped that there was no other spy in this household. Charlotte and Henry did not need anything else at the moment. She said a few more departing words, then left him to be. It was time to find someone that she knew very well and see if they had heard anything interesting in the downworlder world.

Tessa couldn't believe any of this. This was all too much to take in – one moment Will was confessing his love for her, then next Rachel is back from the dead and announces that Jessamine is a spying, which she doesn't deny. All this time, she had been working with Nathaniel and Mortmain. That was horrid night to remember, Jessamine screaming as she was taking away from the Institute after being questioned by The Mortal Sword. She spilled everything she knew. Now, she was locked away in a cell at the Silent City.

Rising from her bed, she glanced out the window. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw Rachel handing something to Cyril. Suddenly, she felt her face flame – she quickly turned away from Rachel caught her staring down. She felt embarrassed whatever was going to between Rachel and Cyril wasn't any of her business. Cyril was a fine looking young man, he looked awfully like Thomas. He seemed more on the quieter side, then Thomas but, he did seem very nice.

She sat back on the edge of her bed. Her mind was racing, flooding with thoughts. None of this made sense – Jessamine, Nathaniel and Benedict. It was obvious that Benedict was working with Mortmain. Jessamine said something that Mortmain was holding something over Benedict, but she didn't know what it was. Her whipped towards her door, there was gentle knocking on it.

"Come in." She spoke softly.

"Tessa, are you alright? You have been cooped up in this room for the past few days. No one really sees except at meals." Jem spoke in the same manner as her.

"I guess I'm just exhausted from all of this." She glanced at the floor. "So much has happened lately, it so much to take in."

She felt the bed shift. She glanced up to see Jem had sat down beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You are right; this was all surprise to us. None one here would ever thought Jessamine would betray us like this." Jem answered. "But we'll get through this, and figure this entire thing out."

"How about we lure your brother into a meeting? Don't you think he know Jessamine's hand writing? It's it likely they have some secret signal between them? We'll get the answer we need." Will suggested.

Tessa's eyes widened slightly in surprise to see Will leaning in the doorframe of her bedroom, she hadn't seen him or even discussed what happened between them before the whole Jessamine is a spy. Jem shook his head, though he didn't look surprise that Will just appeared in her room.

"Jessamine must be convinced," said Jem. "To help us, this is her last chance to help us."

Will nodded. "Exactly, if not her punishment will be left in the hands of the Consul and the Inquisitor and they will not be in kind. If she does this for us, it could mean her life. The question is, who can we send to persuade her?"

"Charlotte cannot go. Jessamine hates and blames her the most and certainly not Henry." Tessa frowned.

"Well, I highly doubt she wishes to see me," said Will. "It will have to be Jem. He's impossible to hate. Even that devil cat likes him."

Jem exhaled, "I will go to the Silent City, but Tessa should go with me." He glanced at her.

"Oh no," Tessa replied. "I do not think Jessamine likes me much. She feels I have betrayed her terribly by disgusting myself as her, and I cannot say I blame her."

"Yes," said Jem. "but you are Nate's sister. If she loves him as you say she does…." His eyes meet hers. "You know Nate. You speak of him with authority. You may be able to make her believe what I cannot."

"Very well," Tessa said. "I will try."

"Then it's settle, I'll shall informed Charlotte that you two are going to the Silent City to talk to Jessamine." Will spoke quietly, his blue eyes flicked at her for a moment. Then he disappeared down the corridor.

"I'll go find Cyril and tell him to get the carriage ready." Jem squeezed her hand, one last time, and then left her alone.

Tessa let out a sigh, she hoped that Jessamine would agree and then they would be one step closer to figuring out the truth.

* * *

Rachel hopped over the fence between the alleyways and landed on the ground gracefully. She pressed her hands on her trousers and headed towards the street. She made her way in the shadows out of sight. It was time to catch up with someone. It didn't take her long before finding the house she needed. It really hadn't change in the last few years. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened in seconds. Her brow arched as she noticed the male's blond hair in tangles to his shoulder. He wore a dark blur dressing gown of Chinese brocade over a pair of dark trousers and a chest. A gold-rimmed monocle perched in one eye. In his right hand, he held a pipe. The male smirked, "Finally came back, to declare your on dying love for me, have you?" he inquired. "Well go along, have at it."

Rachel shook her head, "Nice to see you too Woolsey." She glanced past him and nodded at Magnus, who was rolling his eyes.

"Oh, leave her alone Woolsey. It's clear that Miss Adams is here on business." Magnus scowled.

Rachel stepped passed Woolsey, "I wondered how many times you use that line and failed."

She earned a smirk from Magnus, "Too many times to count, he tried using it the other night. It was fail."

Woolsey made huff sound and shut the door. Magnus was leaning against the wall and tilted his head. "The third room on the right, he's in the drawing room."

She thanked Magnus and wandered down the corridor, she heard whispers of conversation going back and forth between the werewolf and the warlock. She sighed and continued to zone them out as much as possible. She leaned against the door frame as she saw him standing in front of the fire, his back turned to her.

"It's been awhile hasn't?"

"It has Daniel."

Turning around, she could see it in his eyes – she did not have to say a word, for he knew why she was here and what she was after.


	15. Chapter 15: Rachel and Gideon's Meeting

_**Author's Note: Well here you go chapter 15 is up. Sorry things have been busy lately, but I hope you enjoy this - warning there are spoilers if you haven't read Clockwork Princess (CP1). Remember to go to my poll on my profile page and vote who think Tessa should end up with.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices only the new characters that come to play.****  
**_

* * *

Rachel stood in the garden near the park waiting for Gabriel to show up. He had returned her letter agreeing to meet her in a public setting. After her talk with Daniel, it had left with more questions than answers. She didn't stay long at Woolsey's, only long enough to have a private chat with Daniel. Now to get her answers from Gabriel and their relationship was shaky as it gets, considering she had a small relationship with his brother only a matter of weeks before. A gentle sigh left her as she started to smooth out her dress before moving to sit, but stopped when a deep voice spoke her name. Turning around, she gave a curt nod at Gabriel as he stood behind her dressed in his usual dark clothes, but quite calm as the busy life of London roared behind him.

"Mr. Lightwood, thank you for meeting with me." Her voice was so softer then she had intended and was surprised when Gabriel gave a terse nod acknowledging he heard her.

"I'll admit I was surprise by your letter Miss Adams, but even in your writing I could tell there was urgency in your words." His voice soft and gentle, then taking her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it before giving it back. "May I ask what kind of information you are searching for and what I can do to help?"

"It is about the party your father held the other night," She said quickly and kept speaking as he tensed; she caught him off guard. "Your father is slipping Mr. Lightwood and to have it with demons…." She shook her head in disgust. "Mr. Lightwood, I have only met your father once when I was being courted by your brother. Your father can put on quite a show, but you know what will happen if the Clave finds out about this." Gabriel's muscles tightened, yes he knew exactly what would happen if the Clave would find out. His jaw set in stone as he stared a head and didn't look at her, but she continued on. "Mr. Lightwood you must find out what is going in your household, if you do not the Clave will show no mercy to your family at all if they ever find out and not a lot gets past them." She gave him a wry glance.

"Do not worry Miss Adams I'm going to get to the bottom of this. My father has always been a difficult man – but this…." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not quite sure what to make of this mess."

Rachel only nodded as she stared up at him, his expression strained and confusion in his eyes danced. Sins of father and his sons were going to pay for them instead. "Shall we go for a walk Mr. Lightwood?"

Surprise flooded through his hard exterior, but he quickly recovered and held out his arm for her to take. She looped her arm into his. She hoped that this walk would give a little peace to him, he deserved that at least. As they strolled through the garden, she began to question his relationship with Mr. Herondale which she found very amusing as Mr. Lightwood told her, she asked about his relationship with Mr. Carstairs and finally she asked about Miss Collins. The flushed of his cheeks told what she had figured out watching the two of them together in the same room. She was nether blind or stupid to notice Mr. Lightwood interest in her and had every right to be Sophie was a beautiful young lady. After persuading comments she finally got a confession out of him. It wasn't long before they left the garden and walked into the park, she gave him a secret smile as they continued their walk. It had turned to be splendid afternoon so far.

* * *

Tessa sat in her room filled with dread about Will, everything had gone horribly wrong. Nate was dead. Charlotte was almost and Will…oh Will saved her life by throwing himself over her as the blast exploded. After convincing Jessamine to write a note to Nate asking him to meet her, but it turned out that Nate knew it was trap and had been ready for them. Now Will was laying infirmary getting shard metal out his back. Tessa felt hopeless at this very moment, there had been too many unanswered questions and more questions had risen between her and Nate before his death. Tessa whipped her head at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Tessa," Rachel's voice drifted from the other side.

Relief flooded through as she quickly rose of her bed and wrenched the door open for Rachel standing in the corridor, her green eyes sparkling with sympathy then stepped inside her room.

"Oh Tessa, I just ran into Jem. He told me what happened. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help." Her voice was filled with sorrow and guilt.

Tessa shook her head. "Please Rachel do not be sorry, no one knew how this was going to play out."

"Tessa, we will win this Nate may be gone, but there are ways. We will track down Mortmain and stop him before he tries to get his hands on you and tries to destroy the Shadowhunters." Rachel took her hands into hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to go to the infirmary and see how Will is doing and the others."

As Tessa opened her mouth, a knock sounded and Sophie stepped into the room. Her cheeks flushed that she had accidently intruded their conversation. "Miss Gray, Miss Adams I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"It is alright Sophie I'm just leaving." Rachel responded and gave Tessa a gentle hug and told her that she would be back later to check up on her.

When Rachel had let the room, Tessa turned her attention back to Sophie. "Sophie is there something you need, laundry perhaps?"

"No," Sophie shook her head. "Mrs. Branwell thought you need a good bath after what had happened this evening."

Tessa gave a sharp nod, "Very well then."

* * *

Rachel could hear footsteps echoing down the silent corridor and made her way to the infirmary. By the time she reached it, she was greeted by silence. No one was there which was good for her. She figured they had left him to rest and to discuss other private matters in the library. Walking towards his bed, she knelt down and pressed her hand lightly to his back. She did not want to cause him anymore pain then he was already is. Closing her eyes, she channeled her power into him, letting her power help his healing process faster. Taking her hand away, a soft smile flicked into her lips.

"You are a brave soul William Herondale, your family will be blessed more then you. But, first you must forgive yourself of your past that you had no control over." She whispered, then rose to her feet – for there was another meeting she must attended.

* * *

_**Causing more of glimpse of what Rachel could be? Tell me what you think she is, human with certain powers? Some sort supernatural creature. I'm curious to see what you guys think. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience again.** _


End file.
